


迷途陷阱

by kkshopcc



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2020-08-14 07:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 40,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkshopcc/pseuds/kkshopcc





	1. 一

全王坐在他的棋盘面前好像在考虑什么事情，大神官敏锐察觉到了这点，他用一如既往的语气询问全王是不是有什么打算。全王推过来他手旁星系模型平静地说道：“悟空的状态这段时间都不太正常，如果他再这样下去我想我应该考虑终结他这样的状态。”  
大神官听到这句话有些意外，但全王在这方面的感觉从未出现差错。悟空是什么情况大神官也是清楚的，如果放任不管就这样让全王处理掉他未免有点可惜。“这样吧，在下派人去查看查看情况，如果他的状态无法逆转，在下自会摆平。”全王默许了大神官的提议，大神官则想起自己当初所做的那个决定。

悟空封神的决定没有任何人提出异议，大神官从维斯的口中多少了解到悟空封神之前的事情。悟空拒绝过两次，可是当维斯最后再向他提议的时候悟空答应了，但是他拒绝配备的天使，只想做一个孤独的破坏神。悟空的要求太过无理，然而全王对悟空的好感让他破例成为了无天使管控的破坏神。孤单的破坏神力量无法掌控，大神官想了很久才想起一个几近被遗忘的宇宙系，在十二宇宙外最黑暗无际的零系宇宙。  
悟空决定接受破坏神的身份时，第七宇宙只剩他一个纯血赛亚人。是啊，那个时候贝吉塔不在了，他的子孙后代有了自己的生活。悟空的实力过于强大，没有人可以在第七宇宙陪着他消化他过多的精力，或者说这个宇宙中唯一理解他的人彻底故去了。垂垂老矣的悟空独自坐在高高的山巅上，他看着地表茫茫苍野眼中再无往日神采。那个时候维斯做了决定，他偷偷封印住贝吉塔的尸身，锁住了他的灵魂，并且征求了他的父亲大神官的意见。大神官看惯了宇宙间的众生百态，他觉得维斯的决定不无道理便同意了维斯的决定。大神官将力量注入贝吉塔的身体里，他的身上出现了天使才会有的衣着。“他身上前生罪孽太多，成为天使的资格并不具备……罢了，维斯你照顾好他，或许某一天悟空会将他唤醒。”

“父亲，全王真的这么这么说了吗？”维斯和大神官站在零系宇宙的中央，他们俯视着坐在虚无台界的悟空，一股压抑到即将爆炸的怨念令上空的二人感到了轻度不适。“他这样连我都觉得早动手会好一点～”维斯的打趣并没有减弱大神官表情的冰冷。维斯知道他的父亲在想办法，但同时也做了最坏可能情况下但决定。  
“维斯，你是不是有了计划？或者说你当时问我意见的时候就已经有了计划？”  
“哎呀，我哪有什么计划。您要是都没有办法，我又能想出什么办法出来。”  
“预备天使的提案你是第一个提出来的，你不会无缘无故提出这样的要求。好了，他就交给你了，如果他最后还是这个样子直接告诉我。”  
“父亲，是不是只要控制住悟空全王就不会追究，不论结果是什么？”  
“就是这样。”大神官望向自己的孩子轻笑一声，便消失在零系宇宙。

维斯望着下方的悟空叹了一口气，他悄悄落在悟空身边观察着这位恢复年轻容颜的破坏神。红色的张扬在他的头上侵略性十足，金色的手环牢牢扣在他的手腕上，他白色的皮肤被项圈遮掩大半却依旧能看出那肌肉的紧实。“悟空，按照地球的时间计算，你已经在这里待了九十二年了。”  
“维斯……”悟空抬起了他低垂的透露，他的眼神狰狞可怕却满是疲惫。  
“如果我没记错，贝吉塔生命终止的时候他正好九十二岁。”  
“维斯！”听到那三个字的悟空顿时凶相毕露，他腾地一下站起身凶恶地望向维斯，“我的天使在哪里？如果要轮回来洗净灵魂，我的贝吉塔怎么也该轮到了吧！”  
我的……  
悟空的用词正中维斯下怀。“悟空，我向上面汇报的时候从来都是一口咬定你不需要天使。所以你没有天使相伴，永远都不会，永远。”  
“维斯你为什么骗我？！”悟空愤怒的怒吼在一望无际的零系宇宙内震荡回响，只可惜这里再也没有东西供他破坏。他的肌肉，他的血液，他身上的每一处组织……都在回忆贝吉塔。九十二年是悟空的盼头，他期待着被天使界判了死刑的贝吉塔可以以干净的灵魂回到自己身边，哪怕重新活过一遍的贝吉塔不记得自己……这是多么无赖又混账的企盼。  
“悟空我并没有骗你。”维斯的权杖向上一挥，一个画面出现在他们中间，那是一身天使装扮的贝吉塔，他还那么年轻，那么好看……  
“贝吉塔……”悟空看到画面里的贝吉塔声音发出了轻微的颤抖，而先前那股令人不悦的气息瞬间消失不见。这不是神的姿态。  
“贝吉塔活在一个梦中，那个梦里他永远都在痛苦中挣扎。”维斯关掉了画面，“悟空，你要进去吗？”维斯平淡的话语激起了悟空心中的怒火。  
“你还想用什么条件骗我？”  
“我没有骗你，不过是这个梦境需要你去破解，而作为对你的惩罚，你只能眼睁睁看着一切的发生，直到最后的结局。如果成功……”维斯不再说下去，他已经看到了悟空的转变。  
“那代价是什么？”  
“代价？”维斯低下头走到悟空身侧，“代价只有你清醒过来才会明白，悟空只有这一次机会。”  
“还用问吗，九十二年的时间我想的已经够多了。”  
“哦？那我还真是拭目以待啊～”维斯手中升起的淡蓝色光芒融入了悟空的头颅，当那耀眼夺目的力量彻底进入悟空的神经时，零系宇宙破坏神与天使的位子同时恢复至最初空缺的状态。

荒芜的星球上看不到丝毫生机，脸上有着十字刀疤的男人重新系好他红色的发带。这臭小子的力量真是太大了，这样下去真怕哪一天让人发现了。巴达克坐在一旁的石块上，他眼神凌厉地看向远处的硝烟，不知道未来该往何处走。  
“卡卡罗特……”在卡卡罗特十六岁的时候巴达克因执行任务意外激发了潜能。巴达克爆发出了未知的力量，他的发色变为金黄，他的力量几近膨胀般的成长，巴达克意识到自己成为了传说中的超级赛亚人。贝吉塔王曾经对布罗利父子所做对一切巴达克还历历在目，何况弗利萨的真正实力还是未解之谜。在与姬内商量后，巴达克决定掩藏自己的实力。可是这件事被卡卡罗特听到了。  
卡卡罗特的身体情况太特殊了，他是巴达克活了这么久第一个见到的战力可浮动的赛亚人。低的时候只有二，高的时候甚至达到了十八万。而卡卡罗特却从不展露出自己的实力，哪怕面对弗利萨手下的压榨他也丝毫不松懈。卡卡罗特有他的目的，巴达克早就心知肚明。而自从知道巴达克可以变成超级赛亚人之后，卡卡罗特那时不时露出的邪恶笑容比以往更为阴狠。卡卡罗特想要成为一方霸主。

“你又在想什么？”已经可以随心所欲控制自己超级赛亚人形态的卡卡罗特高傲地走到巴达克身边，“真不知道你在担心什么。”卡卡罗特的言语里甚至带有一丝对父亲的嘲讽。  
“我只是觉得现在的你太可怕了。”巴达克站起身来准备回到他的飞船仓。  
“哦？”卡卡罗特跟着巴达克身后不以为然，“我什么都没做怎么会可怕。”  
“你真的什么都没做吗？卡卡罗特，想要脱离贝吉塔王统治的人已经多到超乎我的想象了。”  
卡卡罗特冷漠地看着自己的父亲，“他那种废物东西占着王位这么久也该下来了。”  
“你别忘了还有贝吉塔王子。即便他现在身体还没有分化，可他王族的身份永远不会变。”  
“贝吉塔……”卡卡罗特的眼神突然变了，那眼神中流露的神情不似提及贝吉塔王的样子。巴达克甚至从里面看出，卡卡罗特对贝吉塔产生了极为下流的念想。“巴达克，权力向来是强者才配拥有的东西……”卡卡罗特说罢登上了自己的飞船，他输入了与贝吉塔行星相差十万八千里的坐标，直奔他可爱的小王子。

吉欧鲁行星是盖特里星系中一颗不起眼的小星球，这个星系大部分行星都没有生命，而整个星系的行星数量之多让探测器都很难察觉吉欧鲁行星的存在。卡卡罗特曾在无意中拯救了这个行星的王子，故吉欧鲁行星上下都对他尊敬有加，有求必应。卡卡罗特借机提了一个对吉欧鲁行星国王来说微不足道的条件，于是他拥有了吉欧鲁行星上一处独立豪华行宫的使用权，而现在，泡在浴池里将全身洗净的贝吉塔缓缓从水池中站了起来。卡卡罗特给他发来了信息，他已经到达行宫之外。  
“我亲爱的王子殿下，你现在在哪里等着我呢？”卡卡罗特轻浮的笑声在行宫内回荡，贝吉塔心底的厌恶涌上大脑，可他控制住了情绪，换上干净的战服披上红色的斗篷，走到窗户的边缘。不在床上坐着等他，是贝吉塔仅存不多的抵抗。  
“宝贝儿，我不是说了，要‘坐’在床上等我的吗？”一身尘土，破破烂烂的卡卡罗特从身后环上了贝吉塔的身体。二人的身高差令卡卡罗特的视线将贝吉塔的颈部线条一览无余。卡卡罗特靠近了贝吉塔的头发用力一吸，“真是香啊～”  
“明明就是你太臭了。”贝吉塔不满地推开卡卡罗特，“你要我做的事我都做到了。我欺瞒了父王，蒙骗了弗利萨，就是为了跑到这里见你。”  
卡卡罗特玩味地看着自己怀里的小王子，他那副不同于平日趾高气扬的样子，任谁看到都免不了浑身发麻。“听上去是挺不容易。也罢，我先去洗干净别辜负了你的好意。但是贝吉塔，等我洗好回来，你给我老老实实在床上坐着。别忘了你答应了我什么。”卡卡罗特说罢强硬扭过贝吉塔的脸来，对着他红润的嘴唇就是一个深吻。“真tm美味。”


	2. 二

当卡卡罗特再次推开门当时候，贝吉塔老老实实坐在床上，只不过红色的斗篷披在身后，卡卡罗特看不到什么。  
“还在和我闹别扭？”卡卡罗特端起吉欧鲁人准备好的甜酒饮了一口，未擦干的水珠顺着他的胸肌滑过腹肌，最终没在胯上的白色浴巾。  
贝吉塔的脸色从刚刚就开始变得难看，他以为自己做好了准备，可是当卡卡罗特站在自己身后的时候他心底的恐惧掩盖不住地溢了出来。贝吉塔还记得那一天他们收拾掉一个星球后，卡卡罗特直接灭掉了弗利萨一个战力不低的手下。贝吉塔那个时候直接傻掉了，卡卡罗特露出了臣子绝不该有的表情。“想要变强吗，贝吉塔？”想，他怎么不想。明明他是一个成年的赛亚王子，可是他的性别一直没有分化，他的实力再也没有突破过，即便他已强于其他的赛亚人。  
想要变强吗，贝吉塔……  
这句话就是一个魔咒，它迫使贝吉塔一次次接受卡卡罗特的条件。卡卡罗特的条件每一步都算不上出格，然而到了现在，他终于露出了丑陋的面目，自己却舍不得放弃他给予的条件。  
他想要他……  
贝吉塔咬紧牙关蜷起了身子，他感觉到身后alpha的双手掀起斗篷摸上了自己的腰身。  
耻辱、羞愧、愤怒、绝望、不甘……这些情感纷纷刺痛赛亚人王子长久以来的骄傲，但贝吉塔清楚，他不是卡卡罗特的对手。只要卡卡罗特愿意，他随时就能用更为下作的方式强占他、凌辱他，甚至像是其他星球落魄的贵族那样，成为众所周知的、不堪的泄欲工具。可是他没有……  
“贝吉塔，你的脸红得真是可爱。”卡卡罗特低沉的声音在贝吉塔耳侧响起，强大alpha伸出他的舌头对着贝吉塔的左耳就舔了下去，他的手依旧固定在小王子的腰肢上，流连忘返。  
“你……你是不是又变强了。”贝吉塔害羞地睁开眼睛，他下意识地按住卡卡罗特不安分的双手，让他停下手里的动作。贝吉塔小心地看着身后的alpha，他突然意识到什么，慌忙松开了自己的双手。  
他的小王子真是太可爱了。卡卡罗特一把搂住贝吉塔，让他贴在自己怀里，“我是又变强了，你真聪明。”卡卡罗特亲吻着他怀中的小王子，他发烫的脸颊让卡卡罗特的体验相当美好。“宝贝儿，想看吗？”  
“当然，你说的这不是废话吗！”贝吉塔不满地在他怀里扭动起来，“戏弄我你也有个限度！”  
“想让我少废话就拿出你的行动来啊贝吉塔。”卡卡罗特瞬间变脸，他扼住贝吉塔的下巴，强硬地让他看向自己。“宝贝儿，别忘了我们的约定。在其他人面前你是万人之上的王子殿下，但是在我面前，你只能听我的。”眼看贝吉塔不情愿的安分下来，卡卡罗特这才变了神情，“这是吉欧鲁星我的小王子，在这里我们可以肆无忌惮，做什么都可以～”  
“那……那我应该……做什么才能让你满意……”贝吉塔紧绷着身体，却强迫自己靠向卡卡罗特的胸怀。  
“叫出来贝吉塔。”卡卡罗特取下了贝吉塔身上的战甲，他摩挲着贝吉塔的大腿勾画着小王子紧实的线条。“别忘了，这里只有我们两个……在我面前，你不需要羞耻感。”  
“你！”  
“贝吉塔，你试着叫出来。你可以小声叫出来，然后慢慢放大自己的音量……”卡卡罗特开始揉起贝吉塔的臀部，那紧实富有弹性的双丘手感说不出的美好。“呼，你这小屁股这么紧致，被它夹住一定很爽～”  
“卡卡罗特你……”贝吉塔捂住了自己的嘴，他垂下双目试着放松自己的身体。“嗯……”贝吉塔闭着眼睛，他的后颈正在被卡卡罗特舔舐。  
贝吉塔的反应还不错，卡卡罗特舔着他的后颈发现了一个秘密。果然，贝吉塔的身体和他意料中的一样，他不是没有分化性别，而是被抑制了分化。卡卡罗特一把扯开了贝吉塔身上的战斗服，紧身衣失去了布料间的联系快速向成片的部位退去，卡卡罗特没用几下就让贝吉塔的上身裸露在他的面前。“贝吉塔，你的乳头还挺大啊～”卡卡罗特伸出左手来捏住了贝吉塔的乳晕，他的力度让中间的乳头明显的凸了出来。  
“啊……你……你不要说这种羞人的话！”  
“贝吉塔，在我面前你不需要羞耻感，听明白了吗？”卡卡罗特轻吻贝吉塔的眼角继续揉捏贝吉塔的左乳，“不过不要紧，我会慢慢教你。”  
“我……我不……啊……哈……”  
卡卡罗特的右手突然捏住了贝吉塔的右乳，让坏心眼地挤着贝吉塔的两颗乳头并用食指的指甲刮擦着他的乳尖。  
“啊……啊！！！”贝吉塔的脸红得快要滴出血来，他的双眼漫上水气，却依旧那般澄澈。贝吉塔的尾巴不受控地在他身后摆弄，卡卡罗特不再刮擦他柔嫩的双乳，转而用手掌抚摸抓揉。他吻上贝吉塔发出低沉呢喃的嘴，睁着眼睛看着他的小王子情动的潮红。  
“唔……”  
揉够了，卡卡罗特松开双手继续在贝吉塔的耳边说出恶魔般引诱的话语。“贝吉塔，这次表现不错，不过下次还要再大声一点。来，用手摸摸自己的乳头。对……像这样揉一揉，是不是很软。”  
“嗯……”  
“痛吗？”卡卡罗特继续舔舐贝吉塔的颈侧，让他继续沉浸在欢愉的体感之中。  
“有……有点……”  
“真诚实，我可爱的小王子。来你继续揉一揉你这两个青涩的乳头。”卡卡罗特握住贝吉塔的双手让他摸着自己，“宝贝儿来看看你自己这美丽的身体，你的乳头会痛证明它们还不够成熟。贝吉塔，它们要足够肥大，这样你体会到的就只有快感……它们要大，要挺立，要敏感。”  
“要大……要挺立……”贝吉塔开始揉捏起自己的乳头。他健硕的胸肌上粉嫩的两点似是要绽放最美艳的红色一般，充血膨胀。  
卡卡罗特这个时候发现他的小王子双腿间的小东西已经凸了出来。卡卡罗特隔着紧身衣摸上来贝吉塔双腿间的凸起，他的大手包裹住贝吉塔的男性符号，认真勾勒他小王子脆弱部位的形状。  
“贝吉塔，你这里分量够足啊……我是不是摸到了你的两个‘球’？”  
“嗯……”  
“啊……那这里就是茎身了，再往上的话……”  
“卡卡罗特……”贝吉塔突然全身紧绷，随后他颤抖着瘫软在卡卡罗特的怀中，大口喘着粗气。贝吉塔射了，卡卡罗特非常满意。他的小王子这么老实又没有经验，哪里受得了这样的刺激。  
卡卡罗特脱下了贝吉塔残存的紧身衣，他摸着贝吉塔那沾满精液的脆弱部位露出满意的表情。“贝吉塔，你这里真是好看，瞧瞧这美好的颜色。”  
“混……混账东西……”  
“哟，看来这是清醒过来点儿了。”卡卡罗特将贝吉塔小心放在床上，他附身压在贝吉塔身上嗅着贝吉塔身上的味道。“真香啊，我的小王子。”  
“唔……”贝吉塔知道这个混蛋不会放过他，但是他不能太过狼狈，“下手轻点……我……我还去见弗利萨……”  
“贝吉塔，你还在怕他？”卡卡罗特扯掉了自己腰间的浴巾声音透出极度的不满。  
“我……”贝吉塔难堪地握紧了床单，他怕什么，他不是他们俩任何人的对手他还能怕什么。他只是希望自己在众人面前残存的自尊与骄傲不要再以这种方式丢掉。  
“罢了罢了，你还是不够相信我。”卡卡罗特分开贝吉塔的双腿，一把握住他的腰让其腿间的穴口裸露在自己面前。“宝贝儿，现在你只需要享受快乐。我何时欺骗过你呢，你要知道，我也不想这么美丽又可爱的你被那群杂碎看见。”卡卡罗特说着塞进自己的食指进入贝吉塔的身体。他一遍开发着贝吉塔的穴口一边跟他说道：“贝吉塔看着我。”  
贝吉塔不情愿地扭过头来对上卡卡罗特的视线。卡卡罗特冷冷地看着他，可他手指抠挖的频率却丝毫没有减弱。“你今天的表现我还是比较满意的宝贝儿，作为你听话的奖励，我给你看看我最新的样子。”卡卡罗特说着直接化身超级赛亚人的形态。卡卡罗特这次的进化比上次要轻松很多，而且贝吉塔感觉得到，他现在的气息非常平稳。卡卡罗特在这个状态下已经完全控制自如了。看着贝吉塔出神的样子卡卡罗特俯下身坏笑着挑逗他道：“贝吉塔，满意吗？”  
“满……满意……”  
“那告诉我，我现在在开发谁的小洞？”  
贝吉塔听到这里羞红了双颊。“卡卡罗特你混账！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈，我就是个混账东西。宝贝儿快说，说全了。”卡卡罗特说着加快了手指进出的力度和频率，而且他有打算放入第二根手指的趋势。  
“你……你……你在……在用手指……开……开发我的……我的小……小……小……”  
卡卡罗特不再逼他，而是直接吻了上去。今天的羞耻教育比他想象中要顺利得多，开发贝吉塔不能急于求成。他要一点点蚕食贝吉塔的意识，要让他真正在身体上臣服于自己。  
“宝贝儿，你今天的表现真是棒极了。”  
“还……还要吗……”  
“很快就结束了，不过现在还差一步。”卡卡罗特举着自己肿大的阳具跨坐在贝吉塔身上，“我还没释放出来呢，我亲爱的王子殿下。”卡卡罗特就这样看着贝吉塔的表情。贝吉塔现实惊愕后又愤怒，他一定是以为自己让他含住他的庞然大物。贝吉塔在做思想斗争，毕竟现在让他含着自己还是有点太早了。卡卡罗特从贝吉塔的身上起来，略微向后错了错。看到卡卡罗特那邪恶的笑容贝吉塔知道他又有了新的玩法。  
卡卡罗特举着自己的茎身直接放在贝吉塔的茎身上，二者体量上的差异让贝吉塔瞬间叫出声来。“你！”  
然而卡卡罗特却用他的茎身摩擦自己的，来自对方生殖器的摩擦不断刺激着自己。卡卡罗特捧住贝吉塔的脑袋再度吻上了他，从卡卡罗特身体类似抽插的浮动让人冷眼看去他们就像在进行激烈的交配。贝吉塔被吻的七荤八素，他微微睁开眼睛就看到卡卡罗特在直勾勾地盯着自己。卡卡罗特一把将他抱起放在自己的腿上，以这样的体位再度摩擦贝吉塔的下半身性器。卡卡罗特一口咬住贝吉塔的右乳，他疯狂舔舐吮吸，好不快乐。“宝贝儿，你这胸真他妈的好。”  
“唔……你……你别说了……”  
“还想让我闭嘴？你就不怕我直接捅进去干翻你吗？”  
“你……”贝吉塔突然转过身按住卡卡罗特的脑袋对他吼道，“你大爷的，老子陪你玩儿这么半天别忘了教老子练功！”  
“还敢跟我喊上了？算了，今天心情好放过你。不过一会儿练功的时候你就别想穿衣服了。唉，不许反抗，再忤逆我我可要生气了。”  
“你……”贝吉塔把手松开再次回到卡卡罗特怀里。  
“作为惩罚，一会儿我全都要射在你胸上。而你就在我眼前将那些全都揉进自己的身体里去。听到没有，我的王子殿下？”  
“哼！”  
“听到没有？！”  
“听到了听到了！你再废话我就直接抹掉！”  
卡卡罗特一时不知如何回应，他竟然毫不生气反而在心里感叹真不愧是他看上的小王子，够辣。


	3. 三

地下训练室的轰击声持续了相当之久，若不是吉欧鲁星人花费极大的心思做了抗震，千里之外的居民怕不是要体验连续的地震。  
“真不愧是王子殿下啊，我的贝吉塔～”卡卡罗特擦去嘴角的血渍借助墙壁的作用力冲向赤身裸体的贝吉塔。他的拳头外裹上了力量迸发所产生的苍白光芒，而半跪在地上蓄势待发的贝吉塔眼神流露出的认真神色更为明亮。贝吉塔仔细观察着卡卡罗特的动作，他在短时间内分析他的发力点，预判出了他攻击的点位及下一步动作，可惜他还是没有躲过去。贝吉塔从地上一跃而起，他挥拳直面卡卡罗特的攻击。卡卡罗特力量之大令贝吉塔抵抗得相当困难，贝吉塔双臂的肌肉在冲击力的挤压下爆出了青筋，他甚至听到了骨肉与筋肉发出纠葛的声响。  
卡卡罗特停下了攻击，他直接环到贝吉塔身后，禁锢住对方的双手环住他的腰身，将贝吉塔一把箍住，两人一起摔在地上。  
“混蛋放开我！我才不是你的东西！”贝吉塔不满地训斥着眼前的家伙。  
“你不是我的还能是谁的？”卡卡罗特看着在自己怀中挣扎的小王子心情超级好，他换了姿势掰开贝吉塔的双臂，用左手按住他的双手，将小王子直接压在身下。“宝贝儿，不穿衣服训练我的眼神可从你这小宝贝上离不开了～”卡卡罗特说着恶趣味地弹了弹贝吉塔身下的小东西，“一晃一晃的真可爱。”  
“你那个东西不也是一晃一晃的，看着让人恶心！”  
“哟，我亲爱的小王子看来是关注我好久了～啧啧啧，我真高兴。”卡卡罗特说着俯下身吻上了贝吉塔还想说话的嘴唇。卡卡罗特强势地伸进自己的舌头不断搜刮贝吉塔口腔中的津液。贝吉塔闭着眼睛紧皱眉头，但是他的脸却很诚实的露出了红色。卡卡罗特吻得相当起劲，他仔细观察着贝吉塔的表情，将对方的心思猜的一清二楚。  
“哈……哈……”  
卡卡罗特吻够了才依依不舍离开贝吉塔的双唇，他灼热的视线看得贝吉塔怪不好意思的。  
“那……那我有没有提升？”良久，贝吉塔垂下眼眸轻声问他道，“你好像比之前还要厉害很多……”  
“你进步很快贝吉塔。”卡卡罗特松开了手，他捧着贝吉塔的脸强迫对方看着自己。“可是要变成超级赛亚人，你还差得远。”卡卡罗特说罢忘情地舔上贝吉塔的颈部，“把腿分开贝吉塔。”  
自尊心受挫的小王子乖乖的将双腿分开。卡卡罗特揉了揉入口处的褶皱后露出满意的笑容，“你的身体真是帮极了，功力学习得这么快，连这种事的记忆都如此到位。”  
“废……废什么话。你要弄就快弄……”  
卡卡罗特恋恋不舍地揉了揉贝吉塔可爱的小洞，他合上了贝吉塔的腿冷哼道：“不搞你了。对了，弗利萨找你干什么，这不是日常向他汇报的日子。”  
贝吉塔站起来拿起放在角落里的干净毛巾擦了擦身体，“他征服了一个庞大的星系想要庆祝一下，所以叫上各个星球的人给他表演节目。”  
“节目？哼，亏他想得出来。”  
“你要是这么不屑一顾那你就去干掉他！”贝吉塔转过身来冲他吼道，可卡卡罗特就坐在地上，用冰冷的眼神看着自己。“你不用这么看着我。”  
卡卡罗特没有回应贝吉塔，他伸出手做了一个邀请的手势。“弗利萨想必应该要一场单方面碾压的决斗比赛把。”卡卡罗特的声音压得很低，他的言语非常平静，“你有对策吗？”  
“没有。”贝吉塔缓缓走回卡卡罗特身边主动伸出手握住卡卡罗特。  
卡卡罗特将贝吉塔拽入怀中，他抚摸着小王子的尾巴，摸索着贝吉塔紧致的大腿根部，缓缓说道：“他怕不是要搞来一堆怪物，逼着诸星将最强的力量展露出来。到时候你要是被他发现了可就危险了……”卡卡罗特将头抵在贝吉塔的胸口处低声道：“我可舍不得。”  
“说什么蠢话，你还是先担心担心你自己吧。”  
“这你就不用担心了，我自有办法。贝吉塔，我记得你有一招叫‘肮脏的烟火’是吧。”  
“嗯，怎么？”  
卡卡罗特用气打到墙壁上的一个按钮，这时出现了一排放有水晶的玻璃瓶。“贝吉塔，打碎一个，就用那招。”  
贝吉塔不太明白卡卡罗特的意图，他伸出手去隔空捏碎了最外面的一个，就像平常一样。  
卡卡罗特随后握住贝吉塔的右手，他开始发力，让贝吉塔透过自己的手感受力量的变化。“肮脏的烟火如果整体破坏的话你的力量会百分之百完全发出来让外人感受到。如果像这样发力，你的破坏力只有被施加的人才会感知，其他人完全察觉不到。”  
贝吉塔顺着卡卡罗特的气息，跟着他脉搏的动感发出了力，果然只有玻璃瓶里的水晶碎了……“卡卡罗特这是？！”  
在贝吉塔惊呼之际卡卡罗特捂住他的手继续教他，“碎掉只是初始，还可以这样……”卡卡罗特握着贝吉塔的手顺着下一个瓶子的方向发力，那个瓶子里的水晶竟然碎成了粉末而瓶身毫无损坏。“甚至也可如此。”卡卡罗特的神色突然转变，他用同样的方法捏碎了下一个瓶子里的水晶，而其他瓶子内的水晶一同爆裂碎成粉末。贝吉塔感到了这几次发力的区别，这太神奇了，哪怕是卡卡罗特握着自己的手自己也感知不到他战力上的巨大起伏。当贝吉塔还没完全回过味儿来，卡卡罗特打了一个响指，所有玻璃瓶统统化为粉末，碎得干净漂亮。  
“贝吉塔，这东西我让他们备了很多。以你的能力，我相信在去见弗利萨之前你一定可以学好。”卡卡罗特就这样在一旁指导着贝吉塔合理运用这股力，果不其然，贝吉塔没用多久便熟练掌握。

“贝尔布鲁夫人，人找到了吗？”弗利萨摇着它的尾巴坐在他的座椅上煞是悠哉。  
“弗利萨大王这是自然。”  
“这个耶安卡托的神官有多神奇？”  
“属下派人做了个实验，他连味道都不用闻就察觉到了最厉害了alpha。”  
“嗯，这真是不错的技能。”弗利萨打开了自己座椅上的屏幕，他看着里面的名单露出了残忍的笑容。“我还真是满怀期待啊～”


	4. 四

贝吉塔王看着弗利萨发过来的名单坐在他的王座上一言不发，整个大堂冷冷清清，只剩他自己默默坐在那里。弗利萨新征服的星系可以说强者如云，贝吉塔王看着这上面人员的战力数值心里甚为紧张，他有些后悔那么早就将布罗利父子驱逐出去。  
“唉……”昔日高傲的帝王露出疲惫的神态，这样一搞怕不是未来的日子更为艰难。  
“父王。”贝吉塔的声音从后方传来，他隐约察觉到他父王的不对劲。  
“贝吉塔？”贝吉塔王重新坐好，他方才的落寞瞬间被自己控制住，他不能在他的宝贝儿子面前露出这样的神态。“你从弗利萨那里回来，怎么样他有没有为难你？”  
“这倒是没有，不过他给了我一个名单，让我自己挑一个对手。”  
“怎么样，你选了谁？”  
“看起来都太弱了，就随便挑了一个。”  
“弱？”贝吉塔王有些奇怪，明明弗利萨发给自己名单上的那些家伙一个个都可以说实力不俗。“怎么个弱法？”  
“大概也就是拉蒂滋的那种水平吧。”  
“那弗利萨还说什么了没有？”  
“他让我那天多观察一下其他星系的人，其他倒也没什么。父王有什么问题吗？”  
贝吉塔王将自己手中的名单传给贝吉塔，“他给我的资料是这个样子，虽然你是我的骄傲，可是这些家伙还是太强了。”  
贝吉塔看到上面的人的战斗力简直不敢相信，这与弗利萨给自己的那份差距简直是天地之别。“父王，难道我们要对战这上面所有的人吗？如果输了那我们最优质的战力岂不是全要……不行，这种事绝不能发生！”  
“不贝吉塔，弗利萨并不是要让我们对战这上面所有的人。对战的人员我已经挑好了，基本上算是势均力敌吧。可是这上面的人啊，他们来自同一个地方，他们还有自己的统领，我不得不想以后要和他们合作的问题。你看看这上面的家伙一个个长得如此粗鲁野蛮，看上去真是令人作呕。这么多alpha涌过来简直就是灾难！”  
“父王，我们的alpha不也很多吗？”贝吉塔歪着头问向自己的父亲，“再说咱们已知的用来发泄的星球就有好几个，这种问题您大可不必担忧。”  
贝吉塔那好听的声音在他父亲听起来就像一把利刃，苦恼的国王搂过自己尚未分化的孩子无奈地叹了一口气。“父王，我们总会有办法的，不是吗？”贝吉塔安慰着自己的父亲，心中则盘算起他的计划。

弗利萨召开庆典的日子如约而至，赛亚人到达这颗陌生的星球后纷纷感觉到这里的暗流涌动。弗利萨新征服的星系的强悍程度让他们倍感意外，这种紧张与压迫比他们之前预想的还要强烈。而就在他们的飞船刚刚降落时，邱夷便过来叫走了贝吉塔王父子。  
“卡卡罗特，你听到什么消息没有？”巴达克看着远去的贝吉塔王父子觉得事情没有那么简单。  
“你觉得有没有可能是弗利萨觉得自己压不住那个星系？”卡卡罗特收拾着自己的东西，说得很是轻松。  
“要是还有他压不住的东西他不是应该直接灭掉吗？”  
“或许他也想灭了我们。”卡卡罗特停下手里的动作看了一眼巴达克，继而他望向贝吉塔的身影继续道，“看我们的小王子多么招人，那些alpha一个个都忍不住在他身上打转。”  
巴达克顺过去一看，还真如卡卡罗特所说的那样，贝吉塔备受瞩目。“你说也真是奇怪，小王子都这么大了还没分化出性别来。看样子或许是个beta吧……”卡卡罗特意味深长的笑一下继续收拾自己的东西，他的探子早就打听到贝吉塔王面对的困境，卡卡罗特非常笃定今天一定会有出乎他意料的厉害角色。

贝吉塔坐在他父亲的身后仔细打量着这一圈的王公贵族。里面一些人是他之前见过的或是富有或是具有高超技术的星球，另外那些陌生的面孔除了个别的让他能直接感觉到富足的之外，就剩那几个穿着就显示擅长战斗的家伙。弗利萨简单主持了这场会面后便安排他们各自去找自己的看台，等人走的差不多时，邱夷单独将贝吉塔叫了进来。  
“贝吉塔，感觉怎么样啊？”弗利萨坐在他的座椅上饶是有趣的打量起贝吉塔，“有胜算吗？”  
“哼，那种级别的东西自然是有。”  
“哈哈哈哈，我想也是～毕竟我们的贝吉塔可比一般的废物要强得多啊。”  
“既然如此那为什么给我安排了那个垃圾？对付那种货色我根本不需要动什么力气。”  
弗利萨无视贝吉塔的不满，他反而耐心回答他道：“那个废物已经死了，所以你今天都不需要露面。贝吉塔，你就坐在这里看着下面那些家伙的较量就好。差距这种东西有时候不需要亲自上阵。”弗利萨摇着他的尾巴向后靠了靠，“当然，如果你看不下去了想去下面斗一把我也没意见，不过机会就一次，你自己把握。”

这次的庆典节奏处理的非常好，这些来自各路星球的家伙无不被主持制造的气氛产生强烈的共鸣。幼儿间的较量作为开场，这些透着稚气的小孩子们一个个都拼尽全力，让比试从一开始就发出浓烈的火药味。大人们看着小孩子间的决斗个个分外紧张，这些将要在不远的将来成长为后续力量的孩子更为体现诸星未来的实力。胜利者发出满意的吼声，失败者攥紧拳头或咒骂或垂头丧气，他们没有将自己看作是被奴役的猴子，反而一个个都想要在弗利萨面前展现自己最好的一面。这样的场面延续到了成人组，弗利萨的表情很是满意，这就代表他目前还未察觉到威胁自己的存在。场面直到巴达克的出现才有了不同。  
巴达克对战的正是贝吉塔王接到的名单上的一员，他一步步试探着对方的实力，发现他所能承受的临界值正快速逼近。场下所有的赛亚人和弗利萨的手下眼上都带着检测战力的仪器，反正这个比试不会死人巴达克甚至想不如就这么输掉来得划算，而他最后也是这样做的。但是巴达克此举所带来的后果却是贝吉塔王不愿见到的。巴达克之后上场的几个赛亚人无一例外全被打倒，更有甚者没过几招就被制服，赛亚人的颜面就快要被丢尽了。坐在弗利萨身边的贝吉塔再也坐不下去了，接下来是卡卡罗特上场，他的实力一定会取得胜利，可是他要保住他，绝不能让卡卡罗特露出破绽。贝吉塔请求弗利萨让自己上场，他不能让父王在新星系的诸星面前的头一次露面如此狼狈不堪。弗利萨同意了贝吉塔的要求。  
“巴达克，你就这么不敢下手吗？”  
卡卡罗特的不满并未刺激到巴达克，“你这下连上手的机会都没有就别废话了。这个星球的人可真是难对付，他们这一身蛮力控制不好还真会漏馅。再说，贝吉塔王丢不丢脸和你有关系吗？”  
“好像是没什么关系。”卡卡罗特双手抱胸看着他一步步走上擂台的小王子十分好奇他能表现成什么样子。

贝吉塔蓝色的紧身衣将他纤细的腰部和紧俏的臀部完美勾勒出来，小王子脸上的坚定更为他的美丽增添了色彩。场下早就将贝吉塔讨论了一番的alpha们此时起哄地吹起了口哨，更有甚者在台下叫嚣让这个对阵小王子的家伙好好“疼爱”他，极尽下流。听到这些污言秽语的弗利萨脸色不亚于贝吉塔王的难看，这些垃圾东西也敢觊觎贝吉塔。卡卡罗特更不用说，他在控制自己的情绪以免一出手就抹平那群杂碎。但是角落里还有一个家伙微微皱了皱眉头，他对台上这个气质独特的小王子产生了莫名的好感。  
“小王子，看你屁股这么翘是不是平时都骑在什么东西上，上下蹲起啊？哈哈哈哈哈！”粗鄙的兵士将他的目光在贝吉塔身上环顾了一圈，他伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇露出了贪婪的目光。  
早就被卡卡罗特的下流话浸染的贝吉塔冷哼一笑，他摆好了姿势作出攻击的架势，在对方还未缓过神来的时候直接对着他的下巴就是一闷，打得对方脑子一懵。“看来你的脑子是长在了裆上。”  
被揍家伙的脸面一下子挂不住了，他开始认真起来将所有的力量灌输入双臂。他的臂膀瞬间膨胀，那将要爆发出的力量令人畏惧。贝吉塔寻着卡卡罗特教予他的方法预判对方的动作，像这样在实力上还未知的对手贝吉塔开始学会不要轻易出手。贝吉塔王看着自己的孩子的表现万分震惊，其他的赛亚人同样被王子殿下的沉着冷静而震撼到了。他的动作那么漂亮，出力正中要害。所有人都看得出贝吉塔在力量上实际是处于下风，可是他的每一击都十分奏效，那些最初嘲讽他的人纷纷闭上了嘴。卡卡罗特对自己的小宝贝儿非常满意，回来他要好好奖励奖励他。正当众人觉得贝吉塔有望胜出的时候，这个兵士使出了他管用的俗滥招数。他张开嘴露出了可怕的牙齿，他的同僚见此都直到这家伙准备咬断贝吉塔的脖子。卡卡罗特正要出手将贝吉塔救下来的时候一个身影用比自己还要快的速度冲了过去，一拳锤在了发疯兵士的脸上。贝吉塔抓住机会用了他强化的“肮脏的烟火”，捏碎了兵士口中的牙齿。果然没有任何人发现异常……不对！贝吉塔突然发现自己被一个陌生的家伙搂在怀中，那人看着满嘴鲜血的兵士伸出手来直接隔空将他捏个粉碎。

卡卡罗特冲上去从他手里抢回贝吉塔，在将他送还给贝吉塔王之前卡卡罗特不满地对他的小王子说道：“功夫学的不错，可勾人的本事又涨上来了，看我回去怎么收拾你。”  
“混账，说什么呢你！”  
当贝吉塔回到他父亲身边后，贝吉塔王紧张地脱下他的斗篷披在贝吉塔身上。“父王，您没必要这样。”  
“不……”贝吉塔王止住了贝吉塔的话，他抬起头对上上面那个陌生家伙的脸，他的预感非常不好。

“哟，弗利萨，你真的是叫我来看alpha的？” 来自耶安卡托的神官喝着贝尔布鲁夫人特地端来的茶水不紧不慢的说道，“强大alpha喜欢omega的这天性可真是永远改变不了。”  
“你说什么？”弗利萨的神色变得危险起来，“你看出了什么，快说！”  
“那个绿色的家伙，还有那个抢走小王子的赛亚人，他们俩可都是能灭天灭地的怪物级alpha。”  
“那你说贝吉塔说omega？哎哟，这可真是有趣，他这么些年都没分化我还以为他就是个beta了。”  
耶安卡托的神官继续补充道：“还没分化？嗯……好像真的是，不过快了。”  
“那我可得下去看一看。”弗利萨来到擂台上打破了这诡异的气氛。“我不是说过这次的比试不用见血吗，啧啧啧，你看看，这都死成这个样子了。你叫什么，我怎么没见过你？”  
“沙鲁。”沙鲁的视线这才从贝吉塔的身上转移开，“弗利萨，把他给我。”  
“给你？！哈哈哈哈，沙鲁啊，你以为自己是谁啊，别忘了今天可是本王的庆典，没有人可以向本王提条件。”  
“弗利萨看来你还真以为自己统治了这个星系啊。”沙鲁的脸上露出了诡异的笑容。沙鲁转头看向下面紧张万分的贝吉塔王，他没有再纠缠下去，淡淡说道：“罢了，我也别扫你们的兴。”沙鲁临走之前对上卡卡罗特的眼神，他们之间的战斗就此开始。


	5. 五

沙鲁的突然出现让赛亚人在对决中的惨败没有显得那么难堪，因为所有人的注意力都集中在了弗利萨身上。他们在心里当然是打算看弗利萨的笑话，被打压得这么久，突然间冒出来一个敢公然挑衅的家伙众人自是心里暗爽。然而弗利萨的庆典继续举行，直到过后的一算时间他都没有特地为此事表过什么态。  
可是所有的赛亚人都被要求增加训练加强战力，那天的惨败对他们来说自是耻辱。赛亚人战士不清楚他们的陛下和弗利萨达成了什么协定，庆典之后的陛下确实变得和以前不太一样。  
“卡卡罗特！”训练室的贝吉塔怒吼着向卡卡罗特揍去，他不想再看他这幅游刃有余的样子。“我不就是没有分化吗，你们一个个的都把我当什么了？！不论是你，还是那个沙鲁，甚至是那群狗杂碎，你们都这么看不起我的吗？！”  
贝吉塔凶狠地咒骂着他面前已变身为超级赛亚人状态的卡卡罗特，“给我认真起来啊卡卡罗特！我在你们的眼里就这么弱吗？！弱到你们就知道盯着我的屁股和腰吗？！啊？！”  
“贝吉塔，不是谁都能靠屁股和腰吸引这么多人的视线的～”卡卡罗特握住贝吉塔冲过来的拳头，轻浮地舔了一口他的耳朵。“我告诉你，看到那群垃圾那么下流地看着你我真想一拳将他们都捶死！”  
“那你去啊！你当时干什么去了，非要那个沙鲁打算掳走我的时候你才肯出手吗？！你就这么怕我被他抢走？！”  
“贝吉塔注意你和我说话的态度。”卡卡罗特不满地握住贝吉塔的下巴，“你是我一个人的，我绝不会让别人掳走你。就算你想要逃走我也会把你找回来，你只能是我的，我再说一次，你给我记住。”  
贝吉塔看着他的神色血气上涌，但是他劝自己冷静，既然事情到了这一步，他应该利用卡卡罗特的这一点才对。贝吉塔不甘地咬住下唇，他露出一份隐忍的模样，攥紧拳头别过头不去看他。良久，贝吉塔低下头，他垂着眼眸，神情低落，眼中似乎还闪烁委屈的泪光，看上去分外惹人怜爱。卡卡罗特看愣了，他非常不爽地哼了一声抓住贝吉塔的手腕，他刚要说话小王子率先缓缓问他一声，“你这么想要我吗？”贝吉塔抬起头来眼神有些迷离，“你真的想要得到我吗？扒光我的衣服，揉搓我的身体，让我分开双腿被你插入被你灌满……是不是这样你就满意了？”  
“贝吉塔！”卡卡罗特终于忍不住吼出了声，想法被拆穿的愤怒，莫名令人烦扰的愤怒。  
“那你为什么从来就只是摸我而已，为什么从来不上我？！”贝吉塔的眼神停留在了卡卡罗特那鼓起的裤裆上，“你的反应不也这么大吗，你不是一直都在操控我吗，我这不就是站在你面前一次次对你投怀送抱吗？！”贝吉塔说着开始撕扯自己的衣服，他的语气越来越激动，起伏的胸部在破损战斗服的包裹下于卡卡罗特眼中显得异常美丽，高贵，圣洁。“你要是想要我的身体，我今天自己送给你！你今天要是不上我以后再也别想碰我！那个沙鲁不也是对我感兴趣吗，他不是也有种直接和弗利萨对抗吗，我……”  
贝吉塔的刺激奏效了，卡卡罗特上钩了。卡卡罗特爆发出了令人晕眩的气力，他强硬地搂住贝吉塔，直接吻上了他那不依不饶的双唇。小王子那若隐若现的身体卡卡罗特怎么可能忍得住。卡卡罗特用力地揉捏小王子紧致的臀部，这次他直接上手股间的位置，揉得小王子隐隐作痛。“唔……”  
卡卡罗特松开了贝吉塔，他近乎于命令般地对他说道：“不许再提那个家伙的名字！”  
“卡卡罗特……”小王子的语气一下子软了下来，“再这样下去，我担心那群恶心的蛮兽真的会取代父王的位置……”  
“当然不会了我的小宝贝儿。”卡卡罗特揉着贝吉塔的脑袋，“我会想办法，而且不会让你等太久～我不会动你的我的小王子，起码现在不会。你的身体接纳我现在还是太困难了点儿～”卡卡罗特的脑子一转，他察觉到了什么，贝吉塔可不是那种会投怀送抱的人，尤其是现在他的身体开发才刚刚开始。“贝吉塔，想变成超级赛亚人吗，像我一样闪着金色的头发，肌肉迸发出难以估量的力量……”  
卡卡罗特的这番话像是迷人的毒药，贝吉塔心动了。小王子沉淀了一下自己的心情，顿了顿后微微点头。卡卡罗特满意地亲了亲贝吉塔的脸蛋儿，“我现在是可以不要你，不过你刚刚话都放出来了我也不能辜负你的决心。这样吧宝贝儿，我们都先去洗干净了，毕竟一会儿还要忙活一阵～”卡卡罗特看着贝吉塔被破损衣服勾住的左乳坏心眼地捏了一把，“乳头变大了，手感真不错。看来我的小王子回去是有偷偷练习啊～”  
“才……才没有！”贝吉塔红着脸推开卡卡罗特，他先行一步躲进浴房清洗起自己的身体。可恶，卡卡罗特果然不会轻易上钩！而且……而且自己晚上偷偷揉捏自己胸的事竟然被发现了……贝吉塔的脑子里时不时会想起卡卡罗特说着的那些混账话，那个家伙诱惑着自己，揉捏着自己，吮吸着自己……不！“我……我为什么会这样……”  
洗干净的贝吉塔只披上一件白色的袍子，如以往那样乖乖地坐在床上。卡卡罗特推门而入的声音从身后响起。卡卡罗特一步步靠近他的时候，贝吉塔心里还是忍不住紧张起来。卡卡罗特这次非常温柔地亲吻上贝吉塔的后颈，他抚摸着小王子的身体，口中的赞美之词一刻也没有停止蹦出。“嗯……哈……哈……卡卡罗特，你轻点儿……嗯……”小王子仰着头毫不避讳地叫出了声，卡卡罗特对这样的反应相当满意。  
“对宝贝儿，就这么叫……看看你这乳头大得多漂亮啊，我这一捏好像都快要喷出东西来一样～”  
“别……别说……啊……啊……”  
“下面这小洞也比以前要贪婪了啊贝吉塔～”卡卡罗特上下其手，他吻着自己怀中非常听话的小王子相当满意。“现在吞下两根指头都这么容易了，真是紧死了～”  
“废……废话……我这里……除了你又……又没有别人……别人摸过……”  
“那是自然～”卡卡罗特加大了手里的力度，他把小王子揉搓得淫叫连连，而卡卡罗特发现他的小宝贝竟然下意识地想要贴到自己的身上乞求更多。  
当贝吉塔在卡卡罗特手中释放后，小王子红着脸倒在床上，双乳被揉搓得别提多红润。他那两颗被戏弄良久的乳头看得让人无不向冲过去嘬上一口。卡卡罗特满意地看着自己的“作品”，他从床上下去坐在独立的座椅上，等着贝吉塔缓过神来。  
贝吉塔喘着大气在床上躺了些许，他的神志恢复大半，一转头就看到卡卡罗特坐在那个独立的豪华座椅上，品着甜酒，饶有兴趣地看着自己。贝吉塔向下一扫，裸身的卡卡罗特的身上披着一条白色的毯巾，高耸的部位突出的异常明显。  
“过来贝吉塔。”卡卡罗特的笑容明显不怀好意。贝吉塔撑起自己的身体，他利落地下了床走到卡卡罗特面前。  
“我想了想，你既然自己说了要让我上你我一点不动你也有点太过分，这样吧，我们取中一下怎么样？”  
“取中？”贝吉塔狐疑地看着卡卡罗特，“如何取中？”  
卡卡罗特拖着盛着甜酒的酒杯看着贝吉塔，而后他将目光落在自己这凸起的部位上露出邪恶的笑容。“贝吉塔，摆平它。”  
“卡卡罗特你！”  
卡卡罗特无所谓他的反应，他就保持这样的姿势等着贝吉塔就范。  
卡卡罗特真是太下作了！贝吉塔心里不免咒骂道。他坐在这里，要想让自己摆平他那个东西，每一个姿势都……贝吉塔做着心里斗争，卡卡罗特则饶有兴趣地欣赏小王子的身体，一直赞叹他的贝吉塔可真是好看。  
贝吉塔最终缓缓坐下，坐在卡卡罗特的双腿之间，这个位置正好让贝吉塔的脑袋和卡卡罗特的阳具处于同样的水平位置。小王子伸出手来掀开卡卡罗特腿上的毯巾，他看着卡卡罗特那狰狞粗大的东西忍不住咽了一口口水，最终勉强伸出手来慢慢握住。  
“贝吉塔，别用手。用嘴，用你这温暖的小嘴儿好好尝尝。”  
“卡卡罗特你！”贝吉塔快要被他气炸了，如果自己含着他那个东西，那么自己只能跪在他的面前，用嘴……用嘴……  
“贝吉塔，你人不都打算给我了吗，这点事算什么？还是说你刚刚那番激烈的言论只是为了蒙骗我才说出来的？”  
“不……”  
“这不就好。我会等你的宝贝儿，你看看，我这光是看着你就又大了一圈。真怕把你上面的小嘴填爆。”  
贝吉塔比自己想象中更快接受了卡卡罗特的无理要求。羞耻感这东西真的会被行为而影响，贝吉塔现在咒骂自己可真是一个不知羞耻的东西。贝吉塔最终跪在卡卡罗特的双腿之间，他将脸贴近卡卡罗特的阳具看得入了迷。那东西好像有什么魔力一般令小王子目不转睛。而在卡卡罗特眼中，他的小王子这种看出神的样子，无与伦比的可爱动人……  
贝吉塔也不知道自己为什么盯着这东西久了之后，身体开始躁动起来，他有点喜欢这个分量足够的“庞然大物”。小王子闭上眼睛，微微张开他的嘴，他寻着气味感知卡卡罗特的东西。贝吉塔的脸碰到了，他瞬间睁开眼睛，那个东西就贴在自己的嘴边，好近。贝吉塔小心地含了下去，他的舌头刮过卡卡罗特的马眼，那种奇特的触感让贝吉塔体内的什么东西似乎被焕活了一样。小王子温柔地吮吸着，舔舐着，这东西好好吃啊……贝吉塔抬起眼睛发现他目前的alpha错愕地盯着自己，但是这些都无所谓了……贝吉塔突然加快了自己吞吐的节奏，他揉着卡卡罗特那两个硕大的“球”，整个人完全沉浸其中。卡卡罗特看到贝吉塔的尾巴在摆动，他是真的很兴奋。卡卡罗特虽然爽死了可是他的神志尚且清醒，贝吉塔这种表现不太对劲。  
他还没有分化。  
他被抑制了分化。  
他喜欢alpha的强大。  
他对alpha的性器天性无法抗拒。  
卡卡罗特的脑子里有了令他震惊的想法，他的小王子或许是个omega……  
“贝吉塔。”  
“嗯？”贝吉塔含着卡卡罗特的东西懵懵地看着他，那表情那神态，完全投入其中……  
卡卡罗特发出了诡异的笑声。“哈哈哈哈哈，怎么样，好吃吗？”  
“嗯。”小王子丝毫没有要松口的意思。  
“那要不要吞下去？呼…… 我有点来感觉了宝贝儿。”  
“嗯……”贝吉塔点点头，而后继续舔舐。  
卡卡罗特最终没有射到贝吉塔嘴里，他抽出自己的东西，直接将浓厚的精液射在了贝吉塔的胸口上。看着小王子的样子，卡卡罗特将他拽到身边搂在怀中，好不宠溺。

弗利萨的邀请他现在有必要去一趟了。


	6. 六

贝吉塔站在浴室的喷头下，他低下头看着自己的身体一语不发。细细的水流小心地打在他的身上，生怕伤害他身体一分一毫。两颗红肿的乳头却骄傲地挺立着，它们挂着稀碎的水珠，娇艳欲滴，似乎还没有索取够一般，想要外面的alpha再多揉搓他们一阵。

我真的这么淫荡吗……

贝吉塔懊恼地捶打着墙体。他竟然只是盯着自己和卡卡罗特都有的东西而情动，吃得那么忘我……甚至，甚至自己跪着的姿态，分开的双腿间的模样，都在渴求有东西要贯穿自己。  
想要。  
贝吉塔愤恨地别过头去，他将自己抱紧，全身都在表现着抵触。可是，想要。想要的不得了……贝吉塔最终缓缓睁开双目，他看着自己紧致的身体，曲线真的好美……卡卡罗特夸赞自己身体的词藻在贝吉塔脑袋里横冲直撞。这样看来……自己的身体，或许真如他所说的那样迷人。“卡卡罗特这个混账……”  
贝吉塔的眼神开始变了，他扬起头来任由水流冲洗。慢慢地，他闭上眼睛，开始抚摸起自己的臀部。他的眼角闪过一丝紧张，手也僵硬地停在半截，时间在他的身体上似乎凝固住了。贝吉塔最终还是收了手，他低下了头小心护住自己的胸部，硬挺的乳头刺激他的双臂带来的羞耻感令贝吉塔的脸红得相当诱人。这里……这里……这里绝对不能被别人看到！小王子想起希望战斗的时候，衣服破损得向来毫无规律，而胸甲永远都是最容易被人攻击的地方。小王子不敢想自己的胸现在要是露在他人面前，岂不是……  
“宝贝儿，怎么洗了这么久啊~”在外面等得不耐烦的卡卡罗特自顾自地来到了贝吉塔的身边，他一看小王子的样子瞬间就猜到了几分。“怎么，怕以后被别人看到？”他熟练地搂过他的小王子，饶有兴致地挑逗了一下他红润的乳头。“真大啊，乳晕都大了这么多。谁要是看到了我一定杀了他！”  
“哼……”小王子懒得理他，他乖乖地靠在卡卡罗特的怀中，享受着他的爱抚。  
贝吉塔的反应让卡卡罗特非常满意，不久的将来他的小王子的身体就再也离不开他了。  
“卡卡罗特……”  
“嗯？”  
“沙鲁的事你有对策吗？”小王子的声音软糯糯的，他牵过卡卡罗特的手放在自己的左胸上，“痒……”  
看着贝吉塔这个样子卡卡罗特再也忍不住了，他今天就要得到他的小王子！卡卡罗特一把抱起他的小王子返回到他们刚才昏天黑地的床上。Alpha被本能冲昏了头脑，他丝毫没有注意到怀中尚未分化的可口宝贝冰冷的眼神。  
贝吉塔以往接受的训练都是在教导他如何成为一个出色的alpha，他对alpha的习性可以说了如指掌。长久没有分化的身体，父王不时流露出的担忧，以及强大alpha对自己莫名其妙的喜爱，还有自己最引以为傲的战斗力被碾压的痛处……贝吉塔早已开始重新认识自己的身份。卡卡罗特有事瞒他，贝吉塔这么聪明怎么会猜不出来。如果自己的猜测没有错误，想必他应该已经想要蚕食父王的统治……  
卡卡罗特狂野地吮吸着贝吉塔的乳头，被晾置的又乳也及时被有力的手指揉捏着。小王子搜刮出来他早就准备好的言辞，配上自己真实的感受，从语言上再次刺激着卡卡罗特，这个一心想征服自己的alpha。“哈……哈……嗯……轻点……要……要……要破了……卡……卡卡……卡卡罗特……”  
卡卡罗特不舍地舔了一口贝吉塔可爱的乳头，直接分开他小王子的双腿。卡卡罗特看着贝吉塔后穴湿润的样子满足极了。“真棒啊宝贝儿！”卡卡罗特揉着贝吉塔后穴的褶皱止不住地赞美。他直接捅进右手中指，开始操弄他的小王子。卡卡罗特这时对上了贝吉塔的脸，他的小王子这是什么绝美的表情啊……他双目里含着淡淡的泪光，那种不甘心又无法挣脱的挣扎感，让他有那么美丽。  
“不甘心吗贝吉塔？”卡卡罗特挂着邪恶的笑容却温柔地揉着小王子的脸。“要怪就怪你太美了宝贝儿……靠，我现在都快炸了！”卡卡罗特加快了手指出入的速度，那小洞里面湿润又温暖，紧紧吸着卡卡罗特的中指，无比渴求。  
“轻……轻……”  
“贝吉塔你在说什么？”卡卡罗特停下手里的动作，他忍不住吻上小王子柔软的双唇，品尝着甜美的味道。“你这小洞水可真多，而且弹性还这么的好。呼……”卡卡罗特揉了揉试图放进自己的食指，他却优先询问贝吉塔的感受。“宝贝儿，我再给你扩扩，疼就告诉我。”  
小王子泪眼婆娑地点点头。“少……少说点……荤……荤话好不……好不好……”  
卡卡罗特探入两根指头后更为恶趣味刮搜着小王子的肉洞，“还害羞啊？”  
小王子红着脸不满地看着他抱怨道：“我……我……我是……第……第一……次啊……”贝吉塔的声音越来越小，他说完最后一个字后，羞愧地别过头去，流下了那强忍多时的眼泪。因害羞而发红的身体此时成了最迷人的药剂，它吞咽着卡卡罗特的理智，成功在他的神经上烙下了印记。贝吉塔是他的，永远只能是他一个人的，所有觊觎他的垃圾，通通都得死！  
卡卡罗特此时整个人的感觉都变了，他抽出手纸，对准小王子柔嫩的小洞就是一顶。那被肉壁包裹住的美妙感觉，龟头不断被吮吸的刺激感，让卡卡罗特爽得吼出了声。他的声音浑厚有力，充满强健alpha的气势，贝吉塔的身体单单被他的吼声就快要到高潮了。  
“卡卡罗特……慢……慢点啊……唔……好……好……好涨……乳……乳头……乳头也……好涨……”贝吉塔抓着床单，深情分外诱人。他大张着双腿，看着他的臣子匍匐在自己身上，抽插、揉捏、亲吻……小王子此时也分不清自己是在故意诱惑他还是已经深陷其中，他知道吞吐卡卡罗特的硕大阳具让他很舒服，他知道自己摸的双乳已经改变了性质被彻底激活，他知道自己再也回不到从前，从今以后这具身体不再为自己所有。  
想要变强就要付出代价。  
想要让强于父王的家伙听从自己的安排去打破这几代的压迫，这是贝吉塔心甘情愿做出的选择。沙鲁很强，强到让弗利萨都不敢和他轻易开战。与求助一个异族人，还是自己的同胞更为可靠。

卡卡罗特要了贝吉塔一次又一次，小王子的小肉洞已经被操弄得大了一小圈。卡卡罗特兴致不减，直到把贝吉塔操到哭闹方才罢手。头一次就把他上到失神那可就太不好玩了啊……卡卡罗特最后一次射在贝吉塔身体中后终于抽了出来，小王子的双腿难以闭合，他的身体还有些凌乱，前方的性器冷不丁地还射出两块液体。卡卡罗特看着贝吉塔双腿间流出自己的精液满意极了，他抓起一块干净的毯子小心给自己的小宝贝儿裹上。“宝贝儿，真是抱歉，你太美了我实在是忍不住~”卡卡罗特说着毫无歉意的话语却还算耐心，他是真的在哄着贝吉塔。  
小王子没有责怪他的意思，他看着卡卡罗特，眼里满是心事。卡卡罗特哄着他，安慰着他，小王子就那么静静听着，说到最后他的委屈涌了上来。卡卡罗特吓坏了，他紧张着贝吉塔，神情完全不复以往。小王子这时靠在他的怀中小声嘟囔了几句，卡卡罗特的神情变得凶狠，可他还是温柔地哄着自己怀中的小王子，安慰他一切都会好起来。

故事外的悟空静静地看着里面的贝吉塔和自己，他听到了贝吉塔的心声，他看到了那里面的卡卡罗特所忽视的贝吉塔的神态。悟空不由得想到了弗利萨第一次杀了贝吉塔的时候，那时骄傲的赛亚人王子流下了不甘的泪水，他想要变强，想要摆脱这长久的压迫，可是他的实力与敌人相去甚远……贝吉塔委托自己的那番话想必也是骄傲的他说服自己后的结果。  
他那么骄傲，他把自己当做希望……自己又是怎么对他的……悟空捂住自己的脸，在虚无之界发出悲伤的吼声。


	7. 七

“哟，看看是谁来了～”弗利萨从他的飞行器上跳下来饶有兴趣地看着面前这个赛亚人，“我还以为你半路上死在哪里了～”  
弗利萨的嘲讽并没有激到卡卡罗特，这个赛亚人在此之前已经大致猜到弗利萨的意图。“我还舍不得死，这点你尽管放心。”卡卡罗特看了一下四周，弗利萨的心腹基本都没有在场，唯一留下的则是那个不常出现的贝尔布鲁夫人。“如果我没猜错，你是想和我说沙鲁的事。”  
弗利萨有点惊诧于卡卡罗特的直觉，他也不避讳，爽快地回应了卡卡罗特。“确实如此。那天的庆功宴我非常不爽，你们赛亚人的表现真是令人失望，当然贝吉塔除外～小王子成功吸引了沙鲁的注意，我还试想过如果把他扔给沙鲁，那个家伙可能从此就再也不会给我添麻烦了～”  
“哼，贝吉塔才不可能委身于那种家伙。”卡卡罗特言语中的不屑令一旁的贝尔布鲁夫人露出了一丝复杂的神情。  
“哦，是吗？”弗利萨转身走向卡卡罗特身边，他压低了语气，试探性地问他道，“难不成你就可以吗，可以变身成超级赛亚人的下级战士？”  
“弗利萨……”  
弗利萨一勾手指，一个小箱子便滑倒卡卡罗特面前。“你和你的父亲巴达克都可以达到这种状态，而且已经不是一天两天了。你们完全可以干掉贝吉塔王却从未动手。所以你们在忌惮我。”  
“弗利萨你到底想说什么？”卡卡罗特的脸色黑了下来，他此时已经做好对决的准备。  
“干掉沙鲁。这是我的条件，卡卡罗特我就这一个条件。”弗利萨指着那个箱子对卡卡罗特继续说道，“那里有贝吉塔行星所有的信息资料。除此之外还有很多和贝吉塔有关的东西，不是电子信息而是实物……卡卡罗特，如果我没猜错，想必你已经把我们可爱的小王子完全吞掉了～”  
“……”  
“卡卡罗特我给的条件不可以吗？”  
面对弗利萨的提问卡卡罗特没有拒绝，“不，我没有理由拒绝这样的交易，不过我只是觉得这并不是你的风格啊弗利萨。这种事你一贯都自己解决。”  
“我是习惯自己解决，但是碰上难缠的家伙我还是有必要制订些计谋。况且啊卡卡罗特，想要让贝吉塔认可你可不是那么容易就能做到的。”  
“弗利萨承认吧，沙鲁并不是一个好对付的家伙。”卡卡罗特看到箱子里的一张幼年贝吉塔的照片心里说不出的爽快。他合上箱子试图揣测弗利萨真正的意图。“弗利萨，既然连你都不愿轻易与沙鲁正面交锋，那我也要掂量掂量自己的分量。我不去招惹沙鲁一样可以得到我想要的，只不过可以得到的东西少了点罢了。”  
“我就知道。”弗利萨绕到卡卡罗特身边问他道，“想统治所有的赛亚人吗？”  
“这话可不能轻易乱说～”  
“那我给你创造条件，让你名正言顺统治贝吉塔行星。”  
弗利萨答应得太爽快了，这反倒令卡卡罗特不安起来。“弗利萨你今天真是不正常啊……”  
“你啊还是多想想沙鲁的事吧，据我所知，他可在用行动做着征服贝吉塔的行动～”  
弗利萨的话足以令卡卡罗特好好思虑一段时间。在送走这个最强的赛亚人后，贝吉塔从另一扇门后走了出来，站到了弗利萨身旁。  
“贝吉塔，这不像我认识的你。”弗利萨给了贝尔布鲁夫人一个眼色，而后他站到贝吉塔身旁，“你以前可是没少顶撞过我，想起以前你不可一世的样子，我真是想不到会有现在这个场景。”  
“Alpha是这个世界上最不可相信的东西。”  
“什么？”弗利萨从贝吉塔的话语里听出了不对，“你还没有分化你怎么知道alpha不可相信呢？”  
“弗利萨你没有性别……我大概就是一个omega。而且你应该也知道，我是永远不可能成为alpha的吧，否则你怎会留我到现在？”  
“不，我并不是一开始就知道。”弗利萨背过身去向前踱了两步，“不过这已经不重要了。你若是想要躲开那两个家伙，我可以帮你。”  
“沙鲁不好对付，他甚至可以轻而易举毁灭所有的赛亚人，就像你一样。”贝吉塔没有接弗利萨的话，他开始诉说他此次而来的目的。“我想求你放过我们……起码，让我们像现在一样有一个地方可以生活。沙鲁所在的那个星系均是巨力怪兽，和他们相比我们赛亚人的实力真是可怜。我可以将统治贝吉塔行星的权力交给卡卡罗特，他比父王更为适合……我们赛亚人继续为你扫平那些障碍，所以留一条生路给我们吧弗利萨，如果可以打倒沙鲁，那个时候的我们想必也会被你一起灭掉吧。”  
“够了贝吉塔，你不要再说了！我想你这段日子可能被卡卡罗特那个家伙搞得胡言乱语了。”  
“弗利萨我……”贝吉塔突然晕了过去，沉闷的碰撞声响彻整个舱室，弗利萨赶忙抱起这个小王子将他带到提前准备好的房间。耶安卡托的神官此时正和贝尔布鲁夫人愉快的聊着天。  
“他这是怎么了？”耶安卡托的神官接过贝吉塔把他放在床上，神官摸着贝吉塔的额头诊断着他的身体状况。  
“他怎么样？”  
耶安卡托的神官看了一眼贝尔布鲁夫人后收回了手。“弗利萨，他和上次相比差距太大了。你让alpha侵犯他了吗？”  
“我才没那么无聊做这种事！”  
“小王子很小的时候就被下了最重剂量抑制分化的药物，看样子应该不是你干的。他体内分化的苗头上涨得很快，又有alpha开发着，在抑制分化的药物作用下，他这样恐怕活不了多久了。他有和你说什么吗？我劝你最好答应他，那可能都是临终前遗言一样的话。”  
“我叫你过来就是解决这个问题的！如果他活不了你也跟着一起陪葬！”弗利萨怒吼着，他体内的气血汹涌澎湃，这直接令他变化成了全身光滑，没有犄角的形态……贝尔布鲁夫人好意提醒着耶安卡托的神官，这对他并不是什么难事，他没必要因此激怒弗利萨落得个尸骨无存。  
“我可以解掉那个药物的作用，可是……我怕他自己一下子接受不了。小王子是多么骄傲的人啊，压抑了这么久的天性，他会变为乞求alpha爱抚的……罢了，那个词用来形容他我可说不出来。弗利萨，你确定他能接受那样的自己吗，如果他受不了，还不如让他现在就死掉算了。”  
“你不要妄自评判他的决心，救活他！”  
耶安卡托的神官抹掉了束缚在omega身上的药物作用，只要他醒过来，他的行为便不再受他的意愿控制。  
“弗利萨，把他放出去太危险了。”  
“他没那么脆弱，况且必要的时候我会护着他。”弗利萨眼神复杂地看着昏迷的小王子，就连他的亲信贝利布鲁夫人都猜测不到弗利萨现在究竟在想着什么。

芭朵斯没打招呼就过来找维斯，她看到维斯又在盯着那个光球看冷不丁来了一句，“你还没看够啊，这么多次了，每次都那么惨。”  
“姐姐，这次不一样了呢～”  
“哦？”芭朵斯好奇地凑了过去，她惊呼道：“以往这个时候这个贝吉塔不都是在自残吗？”  
“父亲放出了悟空所惦念的那个贝吉塔，看来他的劝说很管用哦～”  
芭朵斯一听露出了一脸八卦的表情，“那岂不是悟空在看着这一切发生，而贝吉塔在左右这里面的结局？不愧是父亲啊……”  
“贝吉塔真是改变了很多啊……”维斯看着画面中，那个望着自己身体的小王子感叹着，甚至于有一丝无奈的叹息。


	8. 八

弗利萨没有让耶安卡托的神官离开，他要确保贝吉塔不会做什么出格的举动后，再放他走。小王子已经在里面待了很久，弗利萨依旧不动声色的坐在外面，他推掉了所有的公事，包括沙鲁最新的动态。

身体变了，变化很大。  
贝吉塔盯着镜子里的自己表情非常平静。他抬起手来捏了一把自己的胸，那软糯的感觉和之前完全不一样，被卡卡罗特搞大的乳头看起来更加诱人。他的臀肉丰满紧实，胯部的骨骼也有些许的改变，曲线比之前更加突出。但是他始终不敢往下看，他知道omega分化的时候，双腿之间会开启那个独有的“入口”。贝吉塔的右手忍不住颤抖，他最终闭上眼睛，咬着双唇，一点一点探到自己的双腿之间，摸到了那个多出来的小洞。  
“啊！”愤恨的呐喊回荡在整个房间，就连外面的人都听得一清二楚。贝尔布鲁夫人留意着弗利萨的神色，她的大王依旧保持着先前的样子，没有丝毫动摇。

这幅身体一定会让卡卡罗特非常满意……贝吉塔发泄过后抬起头看着镜子中狼狈的自己。说不出哪里不一样，可是镜子里的人英气未减，眼神中添加了几分媚气与可怜……那是强者最喜欢的样子，不甘的一颗心配着最柔美的身体，让他们征服，让他们满足，甚至可以引发强者之间的斗争，只为这独一无二的美。  
贝吉塔扶着镜子重新审视自己的身体，他脑子里浮过父王教授给他所有的东西，他想到了那些联姻的例子，尤其是那些成功的例子。那些美丽的omega们，全都是用他们的美色以及智慧而达到了目的。而美色是达成目的的第一步……  
发情是捕获alpha最佳的手段，贝吉塔要把握好自己发情的时机。他要让卡卡罗特舍不得自己，同时也要勾住沙鲁，甚至是弗利萨。贝吉塔没什么底牌了，父王的统治已经摇摇欲坠，弗利萨都看好卡卡罗特，更何况早就对他不满的臣子。自己发情之后会变成什么样这都是未知数，但是赛亚人经不起内战的损耗，如果要换也要在瞬间完成王朝的更迭。贝吉塔摸着自己的肚子，如果按照现在的态势继续下去，这将是统治更迭的重要环节。卡卡罗特的基因会留下来，他贝吉塔生的孩子依旧是王位继承人，自己只需要取悦好他一个，卡卡罗特就可以顶着新的身份为自己出生入死，就算他死了，这个继承最好血统的孩子便可顺理成章继承王位……赛亚人不能灭亡也不会灭亡，贝吉塔的矛盾方向不应该留在卡卡罗特身上，沙鲁和弗利萨才是他们应该对付的对象。  
贝吉塔站起来抓过毛毯裹在自己的身上，他收起眼神的凌厉，垂下头颅走出舱门，乖乖地来到弗利萨身边。“弗利萨大人……”  
“哦贝吉塔不要露出这样的表情，你不会有事的。”  
贝吉塔在弗利萨耳畔轻声说了许久，弗利萨一字一句全都听了进去。贝尔布鲁夫人预感到了什么，她突然发现这个小王子原来如此聪慧，怪不得弗利萨对他宠爱有加。

贝吉塔最终被弗利萨亲自送回贝吉塔行星，在耶安卡托神官的帮助下，贝吉塔的身上闻不出一丝omega的味道，他和以往看上去没什么差别，不过所有人都隐隐感觉到，他们的王子殿下和之前不太一样。

卡卡罗特在这期间研究了一番沙鲁的信息，他找了各种途径，最终发现沙鲁并不是一个平常意义上的生物，他是从一个不知名的地方所跑出来的。弗利萨所征服的这个星系本就多蛮族，沙鲁在那样的地方着实容易存活。卡卡罗特收集的资料还是有限，但是弗利萨都顾虑的家伙卡卡罗特也不会轻易出手和他一决高下，卡卡罗特觉得还是应该向他的小王子请教请教，况且这么长时间没摸摸他，还真是有点想他。

卡卡罗特一回来就同巴达克参加贝吉塔王举行的会议，内容依旧让他感觉无趣，但是站在一旁的贝吉塔可吸足了卡卡罗特的注意力，他的小王子比之前要性感了不少。不知道他铠甲下方的小胸脯是不是还那么鼓噗噗的，而且看上去屁股好像又翘了不少。贝吉塔感觉到了卡卡罗特下流的视线，他转眼过去果然就看到那个家伙正下流的看着自己。贝吉塔不去理他，可是他微咬下唇的动作被卡卡罗特逮到了，卡卡罗特感觉自己胯下一涨，看来他的小王子也是有点想自己的。  
等到会议结束，贝吉塔吩咐那巴让卡卡罗特过来找自己，当卡卡罗特接到命令的时候他很是惊讶。卡卡罗特大摇大摆地推开贝吉塔的房门，他的小王子正站在房间里，一脸害羞地看着自己。怎么她妈的这么可爱！他的小王子在别人面前都那么高贵冷艳，可是到了自己这儿就变得这么“娇艳欲滴”了，爽，真是太爽了。  
卡卡罗特驾轻就熟地搂过他的小王子，他刮了一下贝吉塔的鼻梁调笑道：“护甲都没穿，我摸起来可顺手多了。”  
“……”小王子不语，可是脸红的更加厉害，因为贝吉塔感觉到自己的乳头在紧身衣的勾勒下凸出了形状，下面的三角处也开始潮湿了起来。  
卡卡罗特见状大方地揉了上去，当滑过乳尖处的时候小王子忍不住叫了一声，他的眼角浮上了淡淡的颜色，主动贴到卡卡罗特身上，所要他的亲吻。卡卡罗特一把抓起贝吉塔早就准备好的毛毯，将他的小王子裹了起来，他抱着自己的小宝贝偷跑到了飞船上，俩人再度奔赴秘密基地。  
上了飞船的小王子挣脱出毛毯，他勾住卡卡罗特的脖颈直接吻了上去。是想念，是索求，卡卡罗特简直要爽疯了。贝吉塔用他下身的凸起在卡卡罗特的身上来回蹭着，待卡卡罗特固住自己的腰身后贝吉塔扒下卡卡罗特的裤子抓起那根巨物，热切地抚摸着。  
“卡卡罗特……嗯……好大啊……”  
而卡卡罗特再也忍耐不住，一把撕扯开小王子的衣服，一具诱人的身体就这么呈现在他面前。“贝吉塔你真是太美了……”卡卡罗特抱着他的小王子疯狂亲吻着，他摩挲着贝吉塔全身上下的每一个角落，最终他摸到了那个多出来的，之前不曾有过的小洞。  
“贝吉塔你……”  
小王子抓住他的手不让他从自己身上离开。“还没有人发现……你是唯一知道的……我好难受，现在不要再问下去了……”  
听着贝吉塔情动的声音卡卡罗特当然不会再追问下去，他尽情地开发着这个小洞，感受着omega身体的香气与“暖流”，最终对好了位置直接顶了进去。  
他们的背后是宇宙苍茫，在狭窄的空间里，赛亚人的王子殿下正将自己的身体完全交给了这个将要篡夺他父王王位的家伙。贝吉塔忘情地坐在卡卡罗特身上，他大幅摆动自己的身体，不断索取alpha庞大下体的填充感。小王子抓住卡卡罗特的双手放在自己的双乳上，红着脸看着他。“我……我是不是变得……变得很奇怪啊……卡卡罗特……”  
“不……贝吉塔你一点也……也……也不奇怪。呼，宝贝儿，你简直……你简直美极了。靠，你下面这小嘴怎么这么吸人……宝贝儿，没有我你怎么……怎么过来的……”  
“那种羞人……羞人的事……别……”贝吉塔说完马上堵住自己的嘴，他这幅样子让卡卡罗特都快要炸了。“嗯……卡卡罗特……这里……这里还要……”贝吉塔轻柔了一下自己的乳尖，他需要卡卡罗特的吮吸，两个大乳头挺立着的样子让卡卡罗特看入迷了。卡卡罗特二话不说伸出舌头勾住了贝吉塔的左乳，他小心地将贝吉塔的乳头含在嘴里，用力吮吸着。那柔软的口感让卡卡罗特舍不得松口，可看到右乳寂寞地挺立在空气中，卡卡罗特勉强松了口，又去含住了这一颗。卡卡罗特这次的占有近乎于alpha发情时的疯狂，到了他们的“秘密小屋”后卡卡罗特又要了贝吉塔多次，俩人之间的呼应前所未有的契合。  
“还想变成超级赛亚人吗，贝吉塔？”卡卡罗特温柔地搂着他的小王子，另一只手则轻轻按摩贝吉塔的大腿根部，这次可把他的小王子累坏了。  
“想。”贝吉塔又向卡卡罗特怀里靠了靠，“可是，我这样还可以吗，我以后可能会成为拖累别人的累赘……”  
“不，你不会的贝吉塔。”卡卡罗特一脸真挚地看向他的小王子，“我要你继续保持你的骄傲，omega的身份不会成为阻碍你的障碍。贝吉塔感受一下这股力量，这是普通状态下的赛亚人永远也无法体会的。”卡卡罗特说着说着他想到了什么，于是他换上一脸坏笑揉着贝吉塔有些红肿的小洞说道，“我为你输送这么多体液，这也有助于你增长功力不是～”  
“卡卡罗特，我想变强……”  
卡卡罗特深情地吻上了贝吉塔的双唇，然而这次他的吻带有真挚的爱意，他没有察觉他在这次与贝吉塔的契合中已经对小王子动了真心。卡卡罗特认真地教授贝吉塔他所掌握的所有技巧，而那金光闪闪的赛亚人王子站在他面前时，卡卡罗特的心中只有对他美丽的赞美。他的小王子是战斗天才，是只属于他自己的，不论是身体还是他的心，都必须要属于他自己。

“沙鲁的底细我现在摸不清楚，你说我下一步采取什么措施比较好？”  
“你继续做你的事，我想想办法。”


	9. 九

金色的头发在他的身上过分耀眼。

卡卡罗特看着自己的“艺术品”，心中满是得意。他的小王子真是从来都不会让他失望。

贝吉塔抬起胳膊凝望着自己凸起的筋脉，那种力量迸发的直面观感让他血脉沸腾。是宇宙中足以称霸的力量……“卡卡罗特，你现在比我这样还要强多少？”当贝吉塔回过头当时候卡卡罗特正坐在地台上，他左手托在膝盖上，手里还握着半满的酒杯，那眼神里的欣赏和赞许，小王子全都读了出来。只是他现在的样子，比父王更像一个王者……

卡卡罗特挺起身子伸出空闲的右手，小王子乖乖过来偎在他怀中，顺从地喝下卡卡罗特喂给他的酒水。卡卡罗特一把搂住他，深吻一口，而后调笑他道：“你觉得呢？”

“我要是知道还会问你吗？”

“嗯，这倒像你的回答。不过到底有多不一样我可不好说，因为我觉得我最近好像变得更强了啊贝吉塔……”卡卡罗特的眼神变了味道，是贝吉塔再熟悉不过的，充满情欲的味道。

小王子的头发变回了黑色，他所能坚持的时间已经到达了上限。“都怪你……”他细微的声音听上去根本不是在埋怨。

“啊～对，都怪我～”卡卡罗特扒掉了小王子的衣服揉着他的身体，汲取他后颈的味道。“沙鲁最近有来找你吗？”

“嗯……上次在……在弗利萨那……那里出来后，我……我在旁边的一个星球遇见了他……”

“他有什么不一样吗？”

“他……”

卡卡罗特轻抚小王子的后背等着他的答案。贝吉塔微微蹙眉，他脑海中不知道该如何形容他的感觉，那感觉非常奇怪，硬要说出来，似乎又有那么一些难以启齿。卡卡罗特轻拍了拍贝吉塔的后脑，他安慰他没什么大不了的，有什么话尽管说。但是实际上，卡卡罗特在他的调查中，查到了一丝端倪。

“他对我感兴趣你是知道的……”

“这我当然知道，只要是个正常alpha不可能不对你感兴趣，我的小宝贝儿~”卡卡罗特说罢还不忘亲了他的小王子一楼。

“但是那天，我……我总觉得他并不像是一个正常的alpha……”贝吉塔说到这儿脸有些发红，“像你这种不知廉耻的东西就知道盯着我看，可他……”

“我可不止盯着你看这么简单，我真是无时无刻不想上你。”

“住嘴！”贝吉塔喝住卡卡罗特，这家伙总是在破坏气氛。“沙鲁他总是离我很远……我看得出他想接近我，可是他却永远保持着一定的距离。”贝吉塔回忆着那天的情景，他想不太明白。

和弗利萨汇报完情况后，贝吉塔没有让手下跟着他。由于一直惦记沙鲁的事，贝吉塔根据自己搜集到的信息，直接来到杰普利诺星上，一个满是植被的，近乎原始的星球。

沙鲁不知是从哪里要到了贝吉塔通讯器的频率，他时不时会向小王子发出一些无关紧要的话。有时是问候，有时是告诉他自己遇到了什么有趣的事。沙鲁的言辞总是很简单，贝吉塔倒也时不时回复他几句，再也没有什么特别的。贝吉塔根据信号频率分析出沙鲁的信号经常从杰普利诺星发来，所以他才来到这儿一探究竟。

“你来了？我说怎么从刚才就感受到了一股不一样的气息。”沙鲁的声音从后方传来，贝吉塔一惊，自己竟没察觉到沙鲁的靠近。

“你来多久了，你怎么知道我一下子就能到这儿？”

“直觉。”沙鲁不紧不慢地拔起植被，不一会儿地表就露出来一小块区域。“你没有带随从吗？”

“赛亚人都有自己的事要做。”

沙鲁耸耸肩，对他的冷淡并无怨气。“你和之前不太一样了。”

“哪里不一样？”贝吉塔下意识警觉起来，沙鲁的感官似乎过分敏感，他不得不多想。

“说不出来，但是我觉得你好像比上次更加可爱了。”

贝吉塔后退了两步，拉开了他和沙鲁之间的距离。“哼，我听着倒像是你在嘲讽我。beta就这么不受待见吗？”

“小王子你知道我并没有这个意思。”沙鲁无奈地摇了摇头，他刚想靠近贝吉塔，却一下止住脚步。沙鲁的身体在那一刻变得不太对劲。上次在弗利萨面前拥抱这个小王子的时候一切还都很正常……沙鲁犹豫了一下，退到他的安全范围之内。“我还是很想多和你说几句话的~”

“你不惹弗利萨生气，那我就能好好感谢你了。”

“说得好像确实很有道理。”沙鲁说着抬起头看向天空，“你真的从未有一刻想过逃离弗利萨吗？”

贝吉塔短暂地沉默了。他不懂沙鲁的用意，却也不能表露自己的野望。“赛亚人从不选择逃避。”

他太美了。沙鲁看着这个小王子的身影，再次被震撼到了。他若是omega的话，一定会让众人沉沦。沙鲁的脑内还未习得太多人类的言语，可是他的感知在刺激他的神经得出反馈，或许这就是alpha的天性本能。“你真是特别啊……”

“特别的是你才对吧。”贝吉塔转过头看向沙鲁，“你不急于出手，一直在选择稳健的方式，这和你的实力很不匹配。难不成你不想站在顶端？”

沙鲁轻笑着回答道：“时机成熟的时候，你会知道答案的，我的小王子。”说罢，沙鲁消失在了这颗星球上，留下贝吉塔自己站在原地。

卡卡罗特揉着小王子的脑袋若有所思，聪明的贝吉塔当即判断出卡卡罗特手里掌握着什么情报。“卡卡罗特，是不是要先除掉他？”

“哼……当然。”

“我需要做些什么？”

面对贝吉塔的提问，卡卡罗特掰过他的脸直视他道：“别想着用身体当诱饵，我不会同意的。”

“谁会去做那种事！”

“弗利萨等不及了的话可能会……”卡卡罗特将贝吉塔再次搂在怀中，“我想沙鲁一定非常想接近你，就像我一样，恨不得时时刻刻把你搂在怀中。但是，他并没有融合完全。”

卡卡罗特的话让贝吉塔明白了那种违和的感觉。“你找到了什么？！”

“我找到了他以前样子的影像，以及两个凭空消失的，他的同类……或许是你的分化刺激了他，目前看来沙鲁和同类融合的并不顺利。”

这时贝吉塔王给他的宝贝儿子发来了信息，小王子被按在卡卡罗特怀中动弹不得，只得保持这个姿势接他父亲的话。然而贝吉塔王提到了巴达克父子，并告诉他的孩子，这两个人要格外小心。可是卡卡罗特却在这个时候故意扑倒他的小宝贝，用最为热切的吻，覆在他的身上。卡卡罗特的言辞粗暴，他就是故意要让贝吉塔王听到，揭开他保守多年的秘密，也直接告诉他，现在权力已不为他所控。

贝吉塔没有制止卡卡罗特的行为。父王终归会知道这一切，而放任卡卡罗特这次的行为，也是贝吉塔为了保住父王的生命所做的牺牲。

贝吉塔王关掉了通讯，他孤独的坐在他的王座上，看着去他流逝的权力一般的，空空的大殿。最终，他什么都没有保住……父子终归心意相通，贝吉塔王悟出了贝吉塔的用心。他的时代终归结束了。


	10. 十

Chapter10.  
有了弗利萨的暗中操纵，贝吉塔王的让位“迅速”了很多。巴达克对那个位子没有什么兴趣，他自觉地处理着他所能做的一切事，给卡卡罗特的“表演”留了很大的发挥空间。

卡卡罗特穿着特制的服饰一步步走向大厅的宝座。他张扬，傲慢，不再掩饰自己的实力。而那些现在两侧的，早已归顺于他这一方的臣子，自动集合在了一处。“你还对这个位置恋恋不舍吗？”  
“卡卡罗特，休要放肆！”贝吉塔王的老臣秉持着他的忠诚，不惧面前的阵仗。贝吉塔王制止了老臣，但他依旧坐在王座上，保持着以往的威严。“卡卡罗特，你竟然也和弗利萨勾结在一起。哼……”  
“我和你可不一样。”卡卡罗特露出一副嘲讽的笑容，他又向王座靠近了几部，二人之间的距离普通这个房间的氛围一般紧张。“你把以往寄托在贝吉塔身上……可惜，他是omega，所以你在他小时候下了极重的抑制物。你差点害死他……所以从今以后，他归我了。”卡卡罗特的这段话，只有贝吉塔王听得到，不愿让更多人知晓的威胁。  
“你……！”  
卡卡罗特向后仰了一下，他继续说道：“你知道下面那些家伙多想知道我怎么处理我可爱的小王子吗？beta在普通人眼里，可是最好的玩具。所以，把他变成我的可是最好的选择。”  
“那群废物根本打不过我的儿子！”  
“父王，不必再说下去了。”贝吉塔听着他们的对话，及时打断了他的父亲，如果再说下去卡卡罗特会对自己起疑的。  
小王子的脖子上套着一个皮质的项圈，那是弗利萨特地嘱咐自己戴上的东西，从卡卡罗特和父王的眼神中，贝吉塔不禁暗叹弗利萨对他们两个真是太了解了。“卡卡罗特，你满意了吗？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈，我为什么不满意呢？”卡卡罗特将他的小王子搂在怀中，后方的战士们发出了阵阵起哄的呼声。“你看，连众人都很满意啊。”  
“父王，退下吧……”  
贝吉塔王读懂了儿子的用意，他垂着头从他坐了几十年的王座上离开了，永远的离开了。贝吉塔王最后在卡卡罗特的耳边问他：“你要怎么待他？”  
卡卡罗特摩挲着贝吉塔的腰，恶趣味地吻了小王子的额头，“你希望我让他成为王后吗？如果你要这样想，那你可真是天真……贝吉塔，你很想生我的孩子吗？如果我没猜错你大概一直在想，即便给我生了孩子，那王位依旧有你的血脉，我说的没错吧我的小王子。否则以你的脾气，你怎么可能这么听话任我睡呢~”  
“卡卡罗特你这个混账东西！”贝吉塔王刚要出手就被卡卡罗特掰断了手臂，暗处的巴达克对手下使了眼色让他们将无法反抗的贝吉塔王带了下去。卡卡罗特如愿地坐在了那个位置上，坐在他身旁的贝吉塔就像战利品一样，被用来炫耀。

场景外的破坏神发出了恐怖的叫喊声。“啊！！！！！维斯，让我进去，让我进去！我要杀了他！！！”  
“吼吼吼，悟空不要着急，你要相信贝吉塔。”  
“不……这个混账东西怎么可以这么对他！我的贝吉塔要在梦中一次次地看着这个垃圾羞辱他吗？！”破坏神的肌肉因愤怒膨胀，震得他身上的金环发出清脆的碰撞声。  
“悟空，你要相信贝吉塔，相信他。”维斯的权杖轻触一下地面，他切入了一段贝吉塔的视角，作为一丝补偿。和悟空相处多年的，贝吉塔的视角。

“我还要听那个垃圾东西的话到什么时候！他力量强我也不差！你也看到了他不是一个笨蛋，他明白我生的孩子对他来说是威胁，所以他把我供他享乐的玩具了不是吗？”被囚禁在卧房的落魄王子对着坐在窗台上，那个和他长得一模一样的天使悲嚎道。他的悲哀，他的愤怒，天使全都知道。  
“弗利萨为什么让你戴上项圈。”天使抱着权杖坐在窗台上，和他活在地球的样子别无二致。“你想想他之前跟你说过什么样的话。”  
“他让我看上去有屈服的样子。”  
“弗利萨都看出来你带着心思屈服于卡卡罗特，刚上任的新王这个时期更加敏感。你不要过分相信自己的力量，卡卡罗特现在压根不把你放在眼里。他以前也是这么对我，他非常清楚双方力量上的差距。还有，别忘了你是omega，只要你的力量没有远远超过他，他收拾你都易如反掌。我至死都没能超过他，你在身体上又有着致命的劣势，和他死磕可是最愚蠢的办法。”  
小王子瘫坐在床上，他喘着气，脑子里非常混乱。“你……你的意思……你的意思是……我还是应该像那些公主一样，用……用身体去俘虏他……”  
“这么说不准确。你要把孩子生下来。你和他生下来的孩子，会是宇宙最强的。我可以告诉你，弗利萨笃定你怀不上，不然他不会这么放任你们俩这么乱来。别忘了你最终的目的是什么，你还需要借住他干掉沙鲁和卡卡罗特。”  
小王子还是不甘心，他反问面前的天使：“你如果和我一样，你会说出这种话吗？”  
“让我想想我因为不自量力死了多少回了……啊，别的不说，死在弗利萨和沙鲁的手下都有那么一次。活着才能有可能改变，争个鱼死网破是最愚蠢的办法。”天使走到小王子的面前，抬起了他的下巴，“开点窍，别走你父王那不开窍的老路。”  
“那，我现在要让卡卡罗特舍不得我吗？”  
“不，他本就舍不得你。他刚才的那一出完全是做给别人看的。你需要让他明白，他愿意为了你付出一切……而且还要达到弗利萨要除掉沙鲁的目的。”  
小王子有预感，但他还是有一些不确定。“给我一个方向。”  
“卡卡罗特让你难过了，你跑了出去然后遇到了沙鲁。沙鲁看到了你的悲伤，看到了你的伤痕，他想要把你抢过来，所以主动找上门来。”天使划伤了小王子的肩膀，“伤口你自己发挥，用你对他们的了解自由发挥。”  
“你真的是天使吗？”  
“我现在只是你一人的天使。”


	11. 十一

小王子来到了杰普利诺星上，他从球状的飞船中出来，第一件事便是呼吸空气中的清新空气。比他的母星现在流窜的气味要好过百倍。

贝吉塔是偷偷跑出来的。

自从上次卡卡罗特宣誓了他们星球的主权后，卡卡罗特一直禁锢着贝吉塔的行动。他也不来看他，更没有通过其他人下达什么命令，就这样让贝吉塔等着。小王子毁掉了所有能联络得到他的设备，卡卡罗特每次都能及时差人送来新的，这让贝吉塔的心里有了足够的底气。那个和自己长得一样的天使没有骗他，这个混账卡卡罗特果然惦记自己。

出逃的前一天，小王子换上了干净的衣服，他挑选了没有任何防护功能的紧身服，披上了那件极具象征意义的斗篷，在夜晚的时候冲到了卡卡罗特的寝室。

“我就说那群家伙根本控制不住你，今天是怎么了，终于忍不住了吗？”新王享受着他掠夺过来的一切，他的眼神在小王子身上游荡，美，真是太美了。

“你到底想怎么样？”小王子站在那里神情漠然，“若我对你无用，你大可杀了我。若你想用我去做什么交易，你直接告诉我也无妨。”

“贝吉塔我是不是太纵容你了？！”

“你生什么气。”贝吉塔直视着愤怒的卡卡罗特，言语上毫不畏惧，“你竟然真的在顾虑着什么……呵呵，真是可笑。我以为你篡权夺位能有多大的胆，现在看来你无非是抓住了父王的短板，拿捏住我的把柄，仅仅是为了摆脱下级战士的身份好让自己成为赛亚人的统治者罢了！”

“你……你再说一遍！”

“好啊。我以为你有足够的自信和实力可以让我的族人摆脱弗利萨的统治，可我现在只看到了一个推倒父王的叛徒，做着和父王近乎相同的事……”

“够了！”卡卡罗特怒吼一声朝着贝吉塔的方向冲了过去，他散发的气力可以让人感受到他恐怖的力量。贝吉塔则变身成为超赛的状态与其抗衡。omega的身体劣势直接凸显了出来，他果然不是卡卡罗特的对手。而且卡卡罗特的实力在这短暂的时日内又精进了不少。卡卡罗特两招下去便治服了他的小王子，当拳肉相触的时候，卡卡罗特才发现斗篷下的身子没有任何防护的装备。小王子被他压在身下，咳出了一口血。“你想让我杀了你吗？！”

“咳……”小王子推开他伸过来的手，满脸都是失望，“那你现在和杀了我有什么区别。”

“你……”卡卡罗特的心更乱了。他让自己这段时间不去看他，以免自己失了分寸。成为一国主君比他想象的要麻烦很多，需要顾虑的事太多太多，更可恶的则是弗利萨提出来的一些要求，无异于趁火打劫。

“陛下，弗利萨他……他……”

“说！”卡卡罗特站起来走到门前听着外面的汇报。

“他那边传来讯息，说再过几分钟要和您单独对话。”

卡卡罗特不耐烦地让手下退下，可他刚一转身贝吉塔就不见了踪影。卡卡罗特没有精力再去管他，索性直接出去，来到专门的通讯室。

“卡卡罗特你怎么一脸不耐烦？是觉得我碍眼了吗？”

“那怎么敢呢弗利萨，我可是谨慎得很。”卡卡罗特盯着屏幕冷冰冰地问他，“这么晚了你有什么事？”

“沙鲁的事你好像一直都没有给我解决啊。”弗利萨坐在他的飞行器里微微向前欠了欠身，“把贝吉塔交出来，你给我把他送到沙鲁手里。毕竟沙鲁那个家伙说过，他想要贝吉塔。卡卡罗特，我不想让这么一个麻烦在身边，何况他的存在已经快要触碰我的忍耐极限了。”

“贝吉塔是我的，别想打他的主意！”

弗利萨冷笑一声，他的尾巴轻晃了几下，“恐怕到时候不是你说了算了。”

末了，卡卡罗特近乎要把整个通讯室掀翻。他不生气于弗利萨的鄙夷，更不在乎沙鲁，他生气的是，他竟然会在听到贝吉塔要拱手让人时产生的那种愤怒。“他是我的……他永远都是我的……”

逃出来的贝吉塔就这么来到杰普利诺星上，他嘴角的血渍还清晰可见。贝吉塔脱掉了斗篷，他用力撕扯斗篷，让它看起来像是被人暴力袭击过。他扯烂了身上的紧身衣露出些许青紫伤痕。天使那天划破的伤口还有不浅的印子留着。小王子看起来就像刚被人侵犯过一样。别忘了，他可是娇柔的omega。贝吉塔重新回到他的小飞船上，他用残破的斗篷裹住自己，渐渐入睡，等待着那个对他有所期待的家伙主动过来。

果然，沙鲁来到了杰普利诺星。

沙鲁一落地便感觉到了一股熟悉的气息，淡淡的，毫无防备的。沙鲁的脸上有欣喜的神色，他循着气息小心地靠近，他发现了那艘禁闭舱门的飞船。沙鲁的手在舱门前停下，他收回了手，缓缓坐在一旁的空地上。然而alpha的气息对omega来说始终有天然的压迫。飞船内的小王子清醒了过来，他打开了舱门，沙鲁就坐在他的正对面。沙鲁在贝吉塔慌张地关闭舱门前便清楚看到了他身上的伤痕。沙鲁的愤怒冲昏了他的头脑，他上前去一把掰断了飞船的舱门。

“是谁干的？！是弗利萨吗？还是……还是那个那天抢走你的家伙？！”

“我的事不用你管！”小王子的眼神里没有丝毫的委屈与恐惧，“我这幅难看的样子你还想看多久？”

沙鲁没有理会贝吉塔的言语将他直接抓了过来，检查他身上的伤口。“他，是不是叫卡卡罗特？那个抢夺了你父王的位置的家伙，是不是就是那天……”

“那是我们星球的事。”

“不……”沙鲁强硬地扭过贝吉塔的脑袋，“我绝对不会这样对你。我帮你杀了他。”

“杀了他？杀了他之后呢，你也想要取代他的位置吗？！咳……”贝吉塔说着吐出来一口血，卡卡罗特那一下真是太重了。

沙鲁的杀意再也不加掩盖。他看着怀里晕过去的小王子突然明白，那些其他星球的生物为何如此执着守护着他们的一切。不过沙鲁忽略了一点，他身体内吸收的那两个同类还没有完完全全吸收。

贝吉塔不见的消息并没有扩散开来。卡卡罗特毫不留情地处死了可怜的守卫以发泄他的愤怒。他慌了，他从没这样手足无措过。卡卡罗特想了一切他能想到的地方，最终他想到了那个星球，贝吉塔曾经去过的，那颗他遇上了沙鲁的星球。

卡卡罗特要气炸了，他刚到那里就看到了沙鲁抱着一身残破的贝吉塔。

“把他给我！”

沙鲁看到了卡卡罗特，他将贝吉塔放到了飞船内。“给你？除非你活着回去。”


	12. 十二

当贝吉塔再次清醒过来的时候，他面前星球的植被已经荡然无存，地表上争斗的痕迹在告诉他，那两个家伙进行了怎样的恶战。

“醒了？”

贝吉塔揉了揉脑袋，他撑起身子回身一看，那个和自己长得一样的天使正坐在他的飞船上，眼神直勾勾地望向卡卡罗特与沙鲁交手的方向。

“我这是睡了多久了？”

“有一阵了吧。”天使跳下来走到小王子的面前，“你为什么一点保护措施都不做，要是卡卡罗特把你的内脏打坏了伤到孕腔你岂不是白费力气。”

小王子反而满不在乎道：“我的身体我自己知道，你和我又不一样。再说了，你以前打架被甩来甩去扔在石头上不依旧能生两个孩子。赛亚人的生殖系统还是挺坚挺的。”

听着这个omega小王子的话，天使贝吉塔反而有点被噎的说不出话来。要知道前几十次的过程中，这个小东西可从来都是嘴硬的要命，更不可能跟他说这种打趣的话。难道自己真的吃软不吃硬吗……天使贝吉塔陷入了思考。

“喂……我有一个想法不知道行不行得通。”小王子撤掉自己的斗篷站到了天使的身边。

天使贝吉塔松开了抱紧的双臂，他将权杖握在左手，好奇地打量着这个家伙。“你……难道要叫弗利萨过来吗？”

“那怎么可能，我这个时候叫他来岂不就是告诉他我在利用他吗。”小王子活动了一下筋骨，而后抬起自己的双手，他的眼神里尚有不确定的神色。“我其实在卡卡罗特面前隐藏了实力。我知道因为我是omega的原因，我的力量和爆发力和他完全没有办法比。所以我几次试探让他感觉到我能力的进步。然而实际上我发现我好像进入到了一个卡卡罗特都没有达到的状态。”

天使对此好奇了起来，要知道在他的世界里，他在成为超级赛亚人之后，一直跟在卡卡罗特的后面。“你的这个状态会有什么不一样吗？”

“我的头发会有更为明显的变化。那股力量在我身体内的流通却是从未有过的流畅…… 那种感觉很奇妙，我能感觉若我是个alpha，我一定可以干掉现在的卡卡罗特。”小王子说完他再次看向正在交手的沙鲁与卡卡罗特。卡卡罗特的脸上已经布上了凛凛伤痕，他的衣服被撕扯的破烂无比，反观沙鲁似乎并没有什么变化……“他怎么这么废物！”小王子的不满在他的脸上完全显现了出来。那种厌恶，那种憎恨，那种鄙夷，是他这么长时间以来最为彻底的释放。卡卡罗特打不过沙鲁，他竟然打不过这样的沙鲁。不然他这么听弗利萨的话，不然他一而再在而三的不去主动找沙鲁过来，竟全是因为他知道自己不是沙鲁的对手。

天使看出来小王子心理的变化，这个贝吉塔的表现终归还是和他以往的轮回一样，他心底对这个卡卡罗特的憎恶没有丝毫的改变。可是他还不知道，这个濒死的无耻之徒会因为他而发生多么猛烈的变化。“现在的他让你失望了。”

“没错，我竟然没有在他最开始对我提出那种要求的时候就杀了他！”

“不不不，你只是失望他这次没有达到你的要求。”天使用权杖按住小王子的胸口，“看看你现在的样子，你的焦虑你的愤恨全都在脸上写着，看起来一点没有omega需要保护的样子。”

“要不是因为发情谁要对他们俯首帖耳！”

“他死了可就没人帮你压制发情了。你也不是那种会轻易换人的人，难不成让沙鲁天天抱着你不放吗？”天使的话让小王子冷静下来。动没动心天使贝吉塔并不能确定，但他知道这个小王子还是离不开他厌恶的卡卡罗特的。

小王子想到沙鲁之前遇到自己时出现的异样，他又计算了一番自己如果进到下一个阶段的时候会产生的一系列反应。“那你继续回答我刚才的问题，你觉得我的计划可不可行。”

“可行。”天使回答得非常干脆。

贝吉塔挺直了身子一步步向对峙的二人走去。他身上被撕扯破烂的衣物此时将他的身体衬托得更加妖艳。他的眼神里没有情感，是深不见底的寒冷，却也只是为了掩饰他内心的那份动摇。卡卡罗特率先发现了他的omega，这家伙却意外地有良心，出乎贝吉塔的预料。卡卡罗特挡在了贝吉塔的面前，他艰难地抵御着沙鲁的攻击，为了保护他心头的小王子。沙鲁见卡卡罗特这般更为加重了下手的力度，他拳拳重击，生怕打不死眼前这个狂妄又先他霸占小王子的家伙。

“贝吉塔你快走！”卡卡罗特愤怒地对着贝吉塔吼道，他在这一刻的爆发力让刚刚还失望透顶的小王子发现了足以令他坚定的理由。这家伙还可以更强，更强！卡卡罗特嗅到了一丝香甜的气息，而后这股气息呈井喷式爆发，香气扑鼻，味道浓郁，刺激着alpha原始的本能，哪怕是在现在这种你死我活的境况下。

沙鲁的动作僵硬了，他体内的不适瞬间被放大了无数倍。沙鲁和卡卡罗特同时向贝吉塔所在的方向看去，那个身材娇小的omega此时已是金发闪闪并有电光相伴……贝吉塔冲着沙鲁的方向走去，他走得很慢，每一步却充满着力量的宣扬。“沙鲁，赛亚人的事终归还是要赛亚人自己来解决……你说我说的对不对？”

沙鲁的思绪完全反应不过来，比这更要命的是，他先前吞入的两个同类这个时候有要脱离他的迹象。贝吉塔眼看沙鲁要逃，他使出了他隐藏的力量。伴随一声长吼，地动山摇，砂石违反了重力的法则，如同水花迸溅的模样，衬托着贝吉塔。小王子的金发以肉眼可见的速度变长，那已经长过腰部头发在卡卡罗特眼中却成为了最美的风景。而在贝吉塔的额头处，一嘬蓝色穿插在头顶之上，妖媚动人。远处的天使看呆了，他没有想到这个小王子竟有如此实力。他确实有资本看不上这群家伙。

“沙鲁，回答我的问题。”贝吉塔一把抓住了想要离去的沙鲁，他的眼神媚入人心，刺激得沙鲁发出一阵悲鸣。那两个同类从他的身体里涌了出来，伴着粘液滩涂在地上。那恶心的感觉让贝吉塔下意识捂住了鼻子。然而当小王子再次看到沙鲁的时候，他已经不再是之前那副俊美的绅士样貌，一个绿色的丑陋的肥硕怪物正在干呕着……他表情的狰狞为那份恶心又添了几分。可却又不曾想，贝吉塔的这个变化激发了卡卡罗特体内的潜能，卡卡罗特的的头发也变成了金色长发，他将自己的omega搂入怀中，居高临下地看着沙鲁。

“像你这样活着还真是可悲啊。”

但令卡卡罗特没有想到的是，沙鲁还留着一手以防这样的情况发生，当烟雾消散之时，沙鲁也无影无踪。卡卡罗特毁掉了地上的那两个人形便想追赶过去，然而他的小王子却抱住了他的腰。

“标记我吧卡卡罗特……”


	13. 十三

卡卡罗特将他面前的小王子紧紧抱住，他看着这个omega的眼睛，这双眼睛里藏着那么多的心事，还有那么多的计谋，可是他还是舍不得，只想保护他，为他付出……  
“卡卡罗特。”  
“什么？”金发及腰的alpha看着这个头顶一撮蓝发的omega的双手从腰部略过胸口，最后环在自己的颈后，眼神魅惑地看着自己。  
“你到底还是应该臣服我。”  
“或许你说的对我的王子殿下，但是现在这种情况下……”  
“现在这种情况？明明是除了现在这种情况下，我都被你掌控着才对啊～”小王子回到普通的形态，他将身体完全贴在对方的身上，露出他白皙嫩滑的后颈，那上面被压抑许久的味道，无以名状的甘甜。  
卡卡罗特无法拒绝这种诱惑，他一口咬下去，激发了这个omega被封印多年的本能。贝吉塔的每一个细胞都在强大alpha信息素的刺激下恢复了最初的活性，并且解开了这个强大omega力量的禁锢。小王子发出了一声长吼，那洪亮的声音涵盖了甜腻的呐喊，并伴着他深情的拥抱，锁定了二人的联系。  
卡卡罗特扛起他的小王子奔着他乘坐的飞船而去，当他刚刚把怀里的小东西放下时，对方的双腿直接攀上他的腰杆，眼中的神态不言而喻。“我还以为你在那里就要做了。”  
“你这一身的嫩肉要是在沙砾上摩擦可就太可惜了。”卡卡罗特扯掉了小王子身上碍事的衣物，分开了他的双腿。两腿中间的地方，分泌清浊液体的小洞，似乎也在散发着诱人的气味。“明明用了这么多次，可我每次看到这里都分外的兴奋啊贝吉塔。”  
小王子的眼睛向下一看，可不是嘛，瞧这家伙那鼓囊囊的地方。“哈……看起来好像还真是……嗯……你……你轻点啊…… ”  
“我的王子殿下，别忘了从现在开始，你全身上下可都是我的气味了。呼……你是不是比上次还要紧了。”卡卡罗特用力地埋入他的小王子的身体，他目不转睛地看着二人结合的地方，那多出来的小嘴咬他那个地方可紧得很，“你看看你吸的多带劲儿啊。”  
“嗯……嗯……”小王子抓着卡卡罗特的肩膀仰起头发出阵阵呻吟，“你以前……你以前……你以前可……可……”  
“可怎么样啊？”卡卡罗特一甩头发，他的汗珠顺着他的头发飞溅出几滴，落在贝吉塔的胸乳上。看着自己的汗水从贝吉塔的乳尖上慢慢滚落下来，卡卡罗特的腰抽插得更带劲了。他健硕的身体所练就的肌肉轮廓富有极大的魅力，让他身下的小王子看得淫水直流。  
“可……可没使……没使过这么……这么大劲儿……”小王子略带害羞地看向占有自己的alpha，张着嘴不住地呼吸。“嗯……嗯……啊……好舒服啊……好舒服啊卡卡罗特……”  
“是嘛……让我仔细瞧瞧，我的王子殿下今天……呼……你脸红得真厉害。”卡卡罗特将他的小王子的双腿分得更大了，他又加重了抽插得力度，每一次都顶得他的omega快要哭出来。“贝吉塔，我这是顶开了你的孕腔了吧？”  
“嗯……嗯……”  
“想生吗，我的王子殿下？”  
“嗯……听……听你的……”  
“如果不想让你生我的孩子，我干什么要搭上命来找你！”卡卡罗特吻上了贝吉塔的双唇，并在这一刻在他的身体内成结标记，永久的标记。  
“唔……”成结的填充感令下方的omega发出一声沉闷的低吼。小王子的脸憋得通红，他刚刚抬起头来便又被自己的alpha堵住了双唇。卡卡罗特的双手狂野却不失温柔地抚摸着小王子的身体，他贪恋这紧致软滑的肉体，每一下顶入都好像要贯穿这具躯体。omega身体分泌出的大量汁水在肉体的摩擦下发出独有的声响，在飞船内的密闭空间内立体环绕，无限放大，听得小王子很是难为情。  
这次真的流出来好多啊……小王子抱住他面前的卡卡罗特努力地睁开了双眼。他那布满了泪珠的眼睛在微启之时便看到那双满是掠夺与占有之色的双眼紧紧盯着自己。  
“怎么了，还在害羞吗贝吉塔？”卡卡罗特坏笑着抓住小王子的下巴，强迫他睁开眼睛看着自己。“不过我不得不说，你现在这个样子真是性感极了。”卡卡罗特俯下身来舔舐着小王子的颈部，舌尖滑过喉结处的“恶意”达到了这个坏心眼家伙的目的。小王子发出了一声尖叫，甜腻、魅惑、无助，令人听着无比怜爱。  
“你……”  
“想说什么？”卡卡罗特停下了下身的动作，然而omega紧致的内壁却还在不间断地吮吸着自己，好似一次次确认着他的alpha的形状，生怕忘记了他的样子。  
“你……你刚刚受了那么重的伤，你……你不怕有人会偷袭吗？”  
“不怕。”卡卡罗特揉着他小王子的脑袋，眼中满是喜爱。“还是你在想，我都受了那么重的伤怎么还能这么用力地上你呢？”卡卡罗特突然顶了一下，而后贴在贝吉塔的耳边舔着他的耳朵告诉他，“等我身上没伤的时候我再好好上你一次，绝对比现在还要猛得多。”  
“那……啊……啊……那我…… 那我会不会……会不会坏掉……”  
“你怎么会坏掉呢我的小王子。呼……你吸的真是太紧了。”  
“可我……可我要是怀上了……你这样的话……”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”伴随着狂笑的声音，卡卡罗特的表情变回了贝吉塔最为熟识的模样，“贝吉塔，我们的种害怕这点冲击吗？”  
“这才是你啊混账东西，刚刚温柔过头了吧！”贝吉塔一用劲儿，令两人的体位瞬间转移。小王子挺直了自己的腰肢，鼓囊囊的胸脯在双臂的挤压下更加突出。小王子坐在卡卡罗特的身上，感受着体内巨物的形状，“嗯……好大啊……”小王子自上看着身下的卡卡罗特，他的眼神带着笑意，他舔着自己的嘴唇一副欲求不满的样子。小王子自己动了起来，他仰着头颅快速地一次次抬高自己紧实的臀，放开了舒服，发出一阵阵诱人的淫叫。卡卡罗特揉捏他的乳尖只会让他叫得更欢，然而爽翻了且无尽满足的alpha却不会注意到，那因交合快感所流下的泪水中，有一滴因信仰破碎所落下的眼泪。

天使站在离他们很远的地方。天使知道，哪怕他们距离再远，二人的动静他也可以听的一清二楚。天使不忍心靠近，他听得到那个小王子所有的心声，他的挣扎，他的绝望，他彻底的接纳。“我如果更早地坦诚一些……我会不会……”天使抱紧了自己的权杖不想去想他过往的人生。他分析着这个小王子的人生，为什么接受卡卡罗特就可以不用那么悲惨，接受他或许本就不是一件放下尊严的事，或许只是自己拒绝面对才会一次次失败吗？

在外的破坏神托住下巴看着里面的一切，他压低了声音问着维斯：“这场景你见过吗？”  
“当然没有，这是头一次。”维斯耸了一下肩，他的表情带有难以言说的意味，直白的来说更像是在看戏。  
“所以……你们都是在等待这个结果？等着里面的混账东西白占这么一个便宜。”破坏神的悟空眼睛的神情更为深邃，“他不应该浪费自己的生命和他同归于尽……所以他要试着接受他，努力说服自己接受他，哪怕他心里有百般的不情愿，哪怕这并不是他心里所想要的……”  
“贝吉塔从来都是一个仰慕强者的人。”维斯的眼睛一动，他瞥向了悟空的方向，看着他的背影嘴角上扬。  
“他的慕强是有条件的。”悟空的头发此时银光闪闪，他对于自在极意功的掌控早已驾轻就熟，可这种状态他依然有选择的变化。“当年弗利萨那么强大，他也没有这样顺从过。我见到他之后他无时无刻不想超过我……直到遇上了布欧他才有所转变。从那之后他就变了，他的性子没有那么嚣张，他也不再逞强。在这之前他已经死过两次了吧。这个小家伙还这么年轻，他也不知道龙珠的存在。维斯，是我一直都忽视了他……我在想他，我这么多年都在想他，可那只是我的空想，我没有站在他的角度去想，一次都没有。他下了那么大的决心说服自己，我却没有及时的回应他……”  
“但是你现在想明白了。”  
“或许吧……”


	14. 十四

巴达克安静地坐在一旁，他认真地听着那几个人的对话。  
“联系上了没有？！”  
“没有，陛下的信号几乎寻觅不到。哎！有了有了，连上了！”  
“什么事？”卡卡罗特的声音窸窸窣窣地从通讯器里传来，他的语气听上去可有些不耐烦。  
那几个人忙着汇报着手头棘手的几件事，可是他们从喇叭里听到了其他的声音。年长的几个家伙一下就反应过来，卡卡罗特现在在做什么“好事”。“尊敬的国王陛下啊，现在事情万分紧急！”近乎愤怒的老臣不满地望向巴达克，他到底还想不想他的儿子留在这个王座上。  
短暂的沉默后，卡卡罗特给了他们想要的答案。他们都听得出，是现在正在和卡卡罗特“搞到一起”的家伙提出了解决的方案。如果他们没有听错，那是贝吉塔的声音。  
“巴达克，我早就说过，贝吉塔父子应该一并杀了。”  
巴达克不以为意地冷哼一声，“那小子解决了眼下最挠头的问题，他用处大着呢。”  
“难道你不知道还有那么一群人还想着扶植他们吗？！”  
“索拉维尔你在怕什么？”巴达克推开了这个快要凑到他面前的老家伙，“你是怕他们真的缓过劲儿来后杀了你吗？”  
“巴达克，你不怕吗？”索拉维尔说完后，与他站在同一阵线的战士们看向巴达克的眼神都带了一丝敌意。  
“现在的陛下叫卡卡罗特，连我都要听他的。你们有什么不满有什么诉求直接跟他说去。”巴达克懒得再搭理这群不成器的家伙。

卡卡罗特的飞船回来之时，那些坐卧不安的家伙们无不想要凑上前去探听些什么。卡卡罗特从舱内出来，他的身上破破烂烂的，却因一头的金发看上去威武且难以靠近。那些家伙们畏惧了，他们一句话都不敢问。卡卡罗特现在怀里抱着的，那个被战损的红斗篷紧紧裹住的，浑身上下满是卡卡罗特气味的家伙，正是他们的心结所在。  
“你们还真是整齐啊，有什么话要说吗？”卡卡罗特的声音毫无情感，他面前的这些臣子在想些什么他还是清楚的。“既然没事那别挡我的道。”  
卡卡罗特将他的小王子交给了姬内，临走之时他轻吻了贝吉塔的额头，眼中所流露的神色，全无这些年杀伐的残忍。卡卡罗特的眼神温柔了，那是珍惜，是爱恋。姬内不会看错，当年巴达克也是这样看着自己的。  
“卡卡罗特，索拉维尔他们已经有所不满，你要尽快处理好他们。”  
“我知道了。妈妈，照顾好他。”

姬内亲自清洗着贝吉塔的身体，她小心地不去触碰小王子身上的痕迹。贝吉塔在卡卡罗特走后便睁开了双眼，他任由姬内为他清洗，眼神却一直看着窗外，根本看不出他到底在想些什么。这个星球上的人谁不知道贝吉塔的脾气，所以贝吉塔现在的顺从只会增加“背叛者”的恐惧。如果他和卡卡罗特说了什么，他们这些背叛先王的人可真的就离死不远了。  
“姬内，我饿了。”在姬内为贝吉塔披上睡衣后，小王子终于开了口。  
“好，我这就去准备。”姬内赶忙出去准备，她一出来就看到了站在外面的巴达克。还不等姬内开口，巴达克直接对屋内喊道：“贝吉塔殿下，我有话要对你说。”  
“姬内，让他进来。”  
姬内放下了刚刚抬起的胳膊，她错了个身，放了巴达克进去。

“你是来看我笑话的吗？”  
“不是。”  
“不是？”贝吉塔冷哼一声，耸了下肩，睡衣从身上向下滑了一寸，后颈的齿痕完全暴露在外。“卡卡罗特上我的时候你们听的不是很清楚吗？”  
“也不算多清楚。不过除了我，那群家伙现在可是怕得要死。万一你心情不好，他们随时都有毙命的危险。”巴达克的目光停留在贝吉塔后颈的腺体上，他的心情很是复杂。“你和你父王完全不一样。”  
“你想说什么？”  
“弗利萨那日举办的庆典上赛亚人可以说是颜面丧尽。不满你父亲的统治是一回事，丢掉赛亚人的尊严是另一回事。可是你没有畏惧，也只有你没有畏惧。赛亚人需要精神领袖，这个人选现在只有你。”  
“那你们推翻父王统治的时候怎么没有想到这点？！”小王子拉起他的衣服，愤怒地看向巴达克。“好在卡卡罗特那个混账东西还能听进去人话！你，也还算不傻。”  
“我的目的只有一个，那就是逃离弗利萨的统治。这个目的我们是一致的。我可以替你做事，卡卡罗特不能做的我来帮你。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈……巴达克，你能替我做什么？杀人的事我自己就可以做。你已经背叛我一次，你还要继续背叛那些助你的人吗？！”  
“卡卡罗特只是一个战士，没有你，他当不了王。贝吉塔，我清楚这点。你若不是看上他的实力，是绝对不会纵容他至此的。贝吉塔，你想要孩子的目的已经达到了。王朝的稳定，现在只剩下忠诚不二的士兵了。”  
贝吉塔站起身来，他俯视着已经单膝跪地的巴达克，沉默良久。“巴达克，你在逼我杀了父王。”  
“……”  
“哼。一个错误需要用这么多的错误来纠正……巴达克，父王当初给我身上下了抑制的药物，你是不是也早就知道？”  
“这件事我并不知道。”巴达克抬起头，对上贝吉塔的视线，“我向你保证。”

弗利萨和耶安卡托的神官坐在飞船中喝着茶。耶安卡托的神官感觉事情不太妙，当他向弗利萨说明那个小王子的情况后，弗利萨便变成了现在的样子。全身光滑的样子，似乎是他力量释放的一种表现。  
“弗利萨，我应该帮不到你什么了。”  
“神官大人这话怎么说呢？”  
“小王子现在已经被标记了，接下来他会和其他omega一样，经历……”耶安卡托的神官停了下来，他意识到弗利萨已经在暴怒的边缘。“不过话说回来，那个叫沙鲁的家伙现在战力大减，也不能算没有一个好消息。”  
“是啊……沙鲁现在已经构不成威胁了。”弗利萨摇了摇他的尾巴，脸上依旧是他那神秘莫测的笑容。“看来是我失算了。”  
“弗利萨，对那个小王子手下留情点吧。”  
“你的意见我会考虑的。”

“父王，你看，最后我还是变回来了。父王，如果一开始就不隐瞒，我的命运会不会有所不同？”  
天使站在小王子的身后，他也不知道是不是他命该如此。只要小王子去见他的父王，那便是他父王的死期。  
“我还算得上是天使吗……”


	15. 十五

“所以你们的意思是想告诉我，如果我不在现在杀掉贝吉塔父子，那么在不远的将来他们会聚集起拥护他们的士兵，然后夺回权力，重新坐在这里？”卡卡罗特将手肘放在王座的扶手上，他托着下巴冷漠地看着下方的臣子。金色的头发让他看起来更加冷酷。  
“贝吉塔父子不死，那么日后存有异心的人定会再将他们拽出来作为领头的标志！”  
“索拉维尔你说的很有道理。”卡卡罗特坐直了身子看着他说，“这个操作你已经做过一次了，看来很熟练。是准备以后再在谁身上试验一遍吗？”  
“你知道我不是这个意思！”  
“你是什么意思我可不敢猜啊，我这刚上位才多少日子你就开始对我提要求了。索拉维尔，你很可以啊。”卡卡罗特的话一出，下面的臣子全都被吓得跪在地上。  
“陛下！”索拉维尔短暂的思考后还是大声地说出了他的想法，如果结局都一样的话，那不如现在趁着贝吉塔还没动摇卡卡罗特意志的时候先赌一把。“贝吉塔他一定会想办法杀了你，不论需要多少时间，他永远不会打消这个念头！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈，杀我？”卡卡罗特站起来慢慢走到大殿的中央，“索拉维尔，和贝吉塔比起来还是弗利萨更有威胁吧。你有时间想着贝吉塔什么时候杀我不如把精力多投入到你的手下身上。我下次要是再看到他们还是那副没有精气神的样子，我会直接杀了你。”  
卡卡罗特说完后一脸不爽地离开了。索拉维尔刺到了他的内心，他确实害怕贝吉塔想要杀他。不是因为实力，而是……卡卡罗特想到那个词后便在心里咒骂自己一顿，明明他一开始只是为了戏弄他，只是为了戏弄他而已！  
“陛下！陛下！”一个下级战士慌张地从后面跑过来叫住了卡卡罗特。  
“什么事？”  
“是……是弗利萨。”  
卡卡罗特转了方向，来到了那间专门和弗利萨通讯的房间，周围没有任何多余的人。那个家伙又想要干什么……卡卡罗特将头发变成黑色后不爽地按下了按钮，出现在屏幕上的弗利萨是他从未见过的模样。  
“卡卡罗特，你这是什么表情？”  
“弗利萨，你要是不说话我还真没认出你来。”  
弗利萨摇着尾巴冷哼一声，“你也没好到哪去。明明可以轻易维持住超级赛亚人的状态还在我面前掩饰什么，你说是不是啊，赛亚人的新王陛下。”  
“你还想干什么，沙鲁的实力现在已经大减，你还有什么不满意吗？”  
“可是你没杀了他。”弗利萨的眼睛一眯，危险的信息已经展露了出来。  
卡卡罗特瞬间变为了金发的状态，他的脸上没有一丝畏惧。“现在杀他容易得很。”  
“是吗？可是我怎么听说在最后的时候说贝吉塔拦下了你，而你本可以直接追上去杀了他。”  
“哼，弗利萨原来你在这儿等着我呢。对，贝吉塔说拦下了我，然后我也得到了他。”  
“得到？哈哈哈哈哈，卡卡罗特呢不应该是这么天真的人啊。这么多年了贝吉塔都未曾真正地臣服于我，你，更不可能。”弗利萨托着下巴向前凑了凑，“贝吉塔就想要一个孩子而已。哦不对，一个可能不够。你的基因这么好贝吉塔舍不得放弃。你就真的没想过他生下了有你们两个血脉的alpha后，会不会杀了你？到时候你就没有用了。”  
“弗利萨你不用激我。”卡卡罗特仰起头脸上的表情很是精彩，他的笑容里包含着得意、包含着骄傲、包含着一丝压抑已久的轻蔑。“如果我要害怕的话，你才更需要害怕。你说贝吉塔说更恨我还是更恨你？”  
“哦卡卡罗特，这些日子长进不少啊。”  
“既然话都说到这儿了，弗利萨，我们来谈谈正事吧。”卡卡罗特站在屏幕前看着弗利萨露出了志在必得的笑容。

“姬内，卡卡罗特干什么去了？”贝吉塔吃完了最后一块肉后终于说话了。  
“他好像一直都在和弗利萨说着什么。”  
“弗利萨？”贝吉塔眉头一皱，“说了多久了？”  
“很久了，好像现在还没出来。要我去找他吗？”  
“不……”贝吉塔想了想对姬内说道，“姬内，omega如果怀上多久可以测出来？”  
“这……殿下如果说自己的话，从时间上来说已经够了。”  
“找一个信得过的人过来，我要查一查。”  
姬内很快就找到了她的好友，负责管理药物的瑞塔。仪器在沾到血后直接给出了结果，果然中招了。“omega这身体在这种事儿上还真是强得多啊。她信得过吗？”  
“殿下，瑞塔可以相信。”  
“那从现在开始，我孕期的所有事都由你来负责。”  
贝吉塔给了瑞塔权限，现在这种情况下姬内的可信是最高的。母亲永远会比父亲更加关注孩子的利益。接到任务的瑞塔很快进入到了状态，她与姬内常年交好，知道事情的轻重缓急。瑞塔留下了一些注意事项后便去准备未来需要的一切。  
“殿下，这件事你不想声张吗？这是一个让索拉维尔他们闭嘴的机会，你也可以堂堂正正地拥有权力。”  
“权力？”贝吉塔自嘲道，“他们没有人会希望我有权力的。再说卡卡罗特会给我什么，王后的名分和地位吗？那个词我每次想起来都恶心得要吐！”贝吉塔深吸一口气，他试图抑制自己的情绪。“姬内，你可能不会明白……我被灌输了那么多年alpha的教育，却突然发现我才是那个需要别人可怜的omega。他们抢走了我所拥有的一切，又要我逼死父王，甚至……我甚至都能想象得到，像索拉维尔那样的我的同族，还有弗利萨……没有人希望我生下他来。”  
这话听得姬内的心都快要碎了，她向来与那些冷酷的赛亚人不一样。姬内不敢上前去安慰她的小王子，她只得手足无措地呆在原地。这时姬内转过头看到了卡卡罗特，她的小儿子站在那里多久了她也不清楚，她却马上发现了卡卡罗特攥在手里的，那个刚刚在瑞塔手里用来检测的仪器。卡卡罗特将仪器交到姬内手里，他走到贝吉塔身边温柔地将他搂在怀里。姬内拿着仪器离开了，她销毁了仪器，没有丝毫的犹豫。

“我不会让人动他。”卡卡罗特轻吻着他的小王子的额头，试图用他alpha的信息素让他的小王子平静下来。“告诉你一个好消息，我说服了弗利萨。”  
“你？弗利萨？”  
卡卡罗特将他和弗利萨谈判的重点一一讲述给贝吉塔听，他选择相信他的omega。卡卡罗特明显感觉到，刚刚还紧绷身体的贝吉塔变得不再那么紧张，他的omega也顺从地靠在他的身上，环住了他的身子。  
“我还是有点长进的不是？”  
贝吉塔觉得有点可笑，卡卡罗特这一脸索取表扬的样子看上去很是滑稽。可是贝吉塔也要承认，卡卡罗特确实超过了他的想象。  
“卡卡罗特，我知道父王必须要死。我想通了……”贝吉塔将身体再次贴近卡卡罗特，卡卡罗特抱他也抱得更紧，但是卡卡罗特没有接贝吉塔的话。  
“但是如果你保护不了他，我一定会杀了你！”  
“贝吉塔，他也有我一半的血液。”  
二人目光相对，其中气氛很难言语。“我不会让人伤害他，更不会让人再来伤害你……”卡卡罗特话音刚落贝吉塔便主动地吻上了他的嘴。够了，卡卡罗特说的已经足够了。  
他可以做到。  
贝吉塔相信。


	16. 十六

Chapter 16.

“父王。不，我现在只能叫您父亲。”

这颗星球的先王抬起了他的脑袋，似乎因他垂着头太久的缘故，只是抬头的这个动作都令他看上去疲惫万分。是贝吉塔啊……他最骄傲的儿子。先王的双臂被那混账alpha折断到无法动弹，只要他还有一口气，他便就是个废人。

“他待你如何？”先王透过玻璃墙仔细端详着自己的孩子。他的贝吉塔披着那艳红的斗篷，精神头看起来还算不错，可是却失去了锋芒。“你变了……”

“父亲，我从来都没有变。”贝吉塔走到了玻璃墙前，他问着他的父亲，那个他始终无法破解的谜题。“父亲，你早就知道我是omega对吧，为什么要喂我吃那样的药？您到底是怎么打算的，可否告诉我？”

先王自嘲地笑了一声，他哪还能说出什么理由来，每个词说出来都令人觉得无比幼稚。“已经不重要了……”

“父亲，那对我您想过几分？”贝吉塔的表情有了细微的变化，似乎是失望，却又带着说不清的悲伤。先王被他的眼神震撼了，拿着难过所带来的痛感超过他以往受过的任何一次重伤。

“我……我……我想着你过人的天分可以突破这天性的束缚！你不应该被埋没，你要顶替我在这宇宙中成为新的霸主，杀了弗利萨那个家伙！我都是为了你在考虑！”先王脚下的铁链发出冰冷的碰撞声，就像他的无能为力，只能喧嚣出来声响，却也无济于事。“贝吉塔……”

“父亲，这身体太有用了，有用到超过我的想象……”贝吉塔从内掀开了自己的斗篷，露出了他已经挺出来的肚子。当贝吉塔看到他父亲的神色时，那些臣子私下的言论彻底被证实了。

“得不到的才是最好的，所以男性omega在弗利萨那里永远都能卖出天价。除此之外，常年被当作平庸之人却又展现出过人天分的，你突然有一天告诉他，你说最稀有最珍贵的那一个……父王，这样的人，这样稀有又夺目且常年混迹在强者中间的人，势必会引发争斗吧。”贝吉塔深吸一口气，不想将自己说得过于悲惨，可是他敬仰的父王却也真的是这样做的。“父亲，您再愚蠢怎么可能发现不了巴达克父子的一点异样呢。那些家伙再怎么不满您的统治，又怎可能一点消息都不透露给您。我和卡卡罗特鬼混的时候，您真的从来没有察觉吗？对付弗利萨您没有办法，可是将我作为诱饵去钓那强悍alpha您倒是算的意思都不差。只是把王位都算计没了，您可真是功亏一篑。”

“贝吉塔，您若不愿，这一切也不会发生。”

果然还是他的父王，冷酷无情的赛亚人，永远不会承认自己错误的赛亚人。“父亲我当然愿意。放着这么一个可以把我当人看又愿意为我去死的alpha，我为什么不愿意。”贝吉塔俯下身摸着玻璃墙看着里面的先王，那眼神冷漠又夹杂着一丝鄙夷。“嘴上对我好的，每一个都这么不是东西。”

“那你就给他生吧，我们父子为了活命也不差这一件！”

“不，贝吉塔跟着我可不是为了活命。”卡卡罗特不知道何时出现，他将他的小王子搂在怀中，身型的差距让这怀着孕的omega看上去似是被保护在坚不可摧的罩子中一般。“我要让他得到你给不了他的一切。”

先王见状已经明白了一切，“看来我的儿子已经彻底投靠新王了。”

卡卡罗特摸着贝吉塔的肚子，以一副胜利者的姿态告诉先王，他说的一点错都没有。“咱俩是不是单独谈谈啊？”

贝吉塔知道，只要他走了，他父亲的生命将就此终结。他看着囚牢中的父亲，最终还是选择放下所有的芥蒂。毕竟如果选了另一条路，谁知道结果会是什么。贝吉塔他是否是在等他父亲的一句道歉？或许是，可是道不道歉，认不认错都已经没那么重要了。

到头来和他站在同一战线的，竟然只剩下他恨透了的卡卡罗特。

卡卡罗特杀了当年助他推翻贝吉塔王统治的那几个“帮凶”，因为他的统治已经足够稳健。卡卡罗特从弗利萨手中抢回了原本应属于赛亚人的一切，顺带带走了不少“生意”，因为他的能力足够。只因卡卡罗特带着意欲自爆同归于尽的沙鲁到了弗利萨的飞船，弗利萨折损大半。他不想再去招惹这个疯子，只能选择退让，以待日后再跟这群臭猴子算账。当然，也包括在背后指手画脚的贝吉塔。

贝吉塔生下了他和卡卡罗特的儿子，马斯洛姆（蘑菇），一个天生强大的alpha。贝吉塔在后面操纵着一切，改变着一切。一切的一切都在往他想要的方向发展。天使都觉得他似乎过于疯狂了……

“你不该这样做。”天使贝吉塔提醒着这个omega，但他一心顾着逗自己的孩子玩，哪有心思听天使的话。

“你下手太快了。”天使再次警告。

贝吉塔抱着他的马斯洛姆反问天使，“可是你没有给我想要的方向。”

“你这么使唤卡卡罗特，你无非就是在报复他。”

天使一语道破这个昔日小王子的想法，归根结底，还是卡卡罗特彻底改变了他的一生。“只要他死了，我的儿子就是新王。”

当天使再想张口说话，他发现自己和他的中间出现了一道打不破的屏障。后续的发展不再受他控制，就如曾经多次的轮回，结局会在那走马灯的终结之前停下来，让天使看上最后一眼。

贝吉塔用了最传统的方法。他从熟睡的卡卡罗特身边醒来，他从床底摸出一把匕首对准了他心脏的位置。天使看出了他眼中复杂的情感。这个omega从未放弃过杀了他的想法，可他是痛苦的，说是没有感情怎么可能呢。但是要他承认却又是另一种痛苦。

天使闭上眼睛，他们之间还是不可善终。

当刀刃买入胸腔前的那一刻，破坏神出现了。悟空顶着他的一头银发出现在了这个梦境中，他握住了这个omega的手腕，与此同时天使的屏障破除，沉睡的卡卡罗特也睁开了眼睛。

“杀他你会后悔。”

“后不后悔只有杀了他才能知道！”

悟空的力量过于强大，他身上的神之力将这两个强悍的赛亚人震慑得一动不动。悟空拿下了小王子手里的匕首扔给旁边的卡卡罗特，他的眼神依旧停留在贝吉塔身上。“你明知道这种方法杀不了他，只要你得手就意味着他愿意让你杀他。”悟空将贝吉塔拉到卡卡罗特的怀里，他对这个alpha的不满比贝吉塔更要强烈。

“我早就应该明白，承认自己心里的想法才是最为重要的事。”悟空转身走向他的天使，“贝吉塔……我发现我早就离不开你了。我为什么没有告诉你呢，我为什么一次又一次让你痛苦……这个混账东西让我明白了，我一直都在享受着你追逐我的优越感。我忽视了你的感情……”

梦境消失了，他们回到了零系宇宙，维斯正站在中央向他们打着招呼。

“卡卡罗特你确实混账。”天使贝吉塔放下了手中的权杖，他来到维斯身边褪去了天使的服饰，重回他在地球上最原始的装扮。“但是谁又没做错过。在明知是陷阱的情况下选择奋不顾身的，又不是只有我自己。你不也一样吗？”贝吉塔转过身来看着维斯，他知道这一切都是他的主意。

“你这天使当的真是闲，那梦里的两个人便是我们俩的意识对不对。”

维斯的权杖一挥，悟空的装束也变回了他尚在地球时候的模样。“这可是你们两个的事，我可不好评论。”维斯伸出右手，那代表神位和天使的容器被推送到他们的面前。“作为天使作为破坏神，你们两个在自己的位子上都不合格。不过全王大人仁慈给了你们新的机会，你们愿意接受吗？”

接受。他们又有什么理由不接受呢。

红色头发的破坏神给了零系宇宙新的活力。他每天使唤着那银发天使，只是为了塑造出一个全新的宇宙。

“卡卡罗特。”

“怎么了？”

“如果你早就这样，我或许只会更讨厌你。”

“贝吉塔，都过去的事了你就别再跟我翻旧账了。”

“我是破坏神你得听我的，我说什么就是什么。”

“是是是，你说的都对～”悟空握着他的权杖笑着在空中划出了一道彩虹。

他们还是从前的样子。

可以抛开所有的顾虑，终于纯粹的享受着属于他们的世界。


End file.
